Destron Kuronikuru (ON HIATUS)
by Kaliedo-Star
Summary: Megatron is taken in with the Autobots and exceeds his friendship with his childhood friend, Kaliedo. He becomes her boyfriend and Starscream isn't too happy about that. Story after Karido No Nikki.
1. BEGINNINGS OF CHILDHOOD

**Original Creation Date: June 23, 2008**

**STORY BY KALIEDO-STAR**

**STORY DEVELOPED, AND INSPIRED BY NiGhT-sTaLkEr13**

**DESUTORON KURONIKURU**

**CHAPTER 1: BEGINNINGS OF CHILDHOOD**

_-A sparkling alone in the dark... Young child Megatron... no where to turn to. He was scrony, small, and 13. Since the day he met that girl... he remembers everything that happened ever since he met her. Playing games with her and being her only friend... and her being his only friend... and falling in love with that girl... if he never met her, he might have been alone for the rest of his life... abused by his family... beaten, molested, and taunted... nothing but that life... what else could he do?_

_He could rebuild his time space gate. He WAS an intelligent child for his age, so he could repair it. But all by himself? How could he? It would take months... even cycles... he didn't know how long it would take... but he did promise that girl that he would return and reunite with her... and become her lover in the future if they should ever meet again when they grow older... _

_He remembers her calling his name... it may have been a nickname, but it's the only nickname he accepts from that girl..._

_Meggie! she calls... hoping that he'd go back to her... which he someday will..._

_Meggie!_

_Meggie!-_

"Meggie!"

Kaliedo called out and Megatron finally snapped. His mind slipped out of his memory he remembered as a child. He shook his head violently as he snapped back to reality.

"Meggie, what's wrong? You looked like you were in a trance..." Kaliedo asked him in concern.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine." He lied... he didn't want to worry her as always. Since he did love her. But she doesn't know that yet. He didn't know how she was going to react. He has been thinking of telling her for the longest time, but that didn't cross his mind for a while. He kept on thinking that she had forgotten about him and her meeting all those years ago... they were just children wanting companionship. And now that they're older, they get to confess their love to each other. If Kaliedo even loved him at all... Since she already has a boyfriend and all... She did say that she hates cheating, but she wanted to get to him somehow.

As he was in deep thought again, Kaliedo poked her best friend's arm, "Meggie? Could you PLEASE tell me what's wrong? I AM your friend after all."

Megatron shrugged. -Yeah... never my lover I suppose...- he thought vaguely.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay? You know how worried I am about you most of the time. Since you are telling me your past little by little."

They had made a promise a while back. That they would tell each other their pasts, especially Megatron's. He did tell her it was horrible when they were children, but he never said why. Kaliedo just wants to know what made his life so bad. She could understand why because she was too young to understand other's pain. She's old enough now, so she can know, right? Except there was another problem... Megatron doesn't like opening up very much. He might get upset, angry, or want to drink. He's an alcoholic, so he drinks high grade to feel better about himself. Except he gets drunk off his aft, and he has a hangover afterwards.

"Don't worry, Kari... I'm alright." Megatron said, placing his hand onto her's.

He smiled, to ensure there was no pain involved into was his deep thoughs. And since they were friends, VERY close childhood friends, he didn't want her to worry none. "Kari" was a nickname that Megatron always called her since they reunited three weeks ago. It was only fair, since Kaliedo calls him "Meggie."

Megatron got up from Kaliedo's side, "Well, Kari, I'll see you later then." As he left, he continued smiling until his head was turned the opposite direction from her.

Kaliedo was worried; She had this engulfing feeling inside her chest and she blushed. Why was she feeling this way? She knows that Optimus Prime is her one true love. At least, she THOUGHT he was... But when she was around Megatron, she had this wonderful feeling that she had never felt when she met Prime. Maybe, she's in love with him... that connection that she never felt before... But that connection might be something to do with their childhood together... and they might be closer... just because of it...

...

Just as Megatron walked along the halls of the Ark, he sighed to himself.

-_Why am I such a fucking dork around Kari? I love her, why can't I just fucking tell her!? Ugh! This is so damn confusing and depressing... Not to mention, I don't even know how to fucking love her... since my life was nothing but hell, what am I supposed to do...?_-

He face palmed himself. He didn't know what else to think. -_Maybe Kari can teach me...? No that's stupid..._- he thought.

As he sighed and wanted to give up, he bumped into Ironhide.

"Hey! Watch we're ya goin! Oh! I didn't realize that was you Megatron."

Megatron said nothing. He just stood there, he didn't want to spill the beans on loving Kaliedo. Since she was with Prime, what else can he do? Nothing. Nothing but watch Kaliedo and Prime cuddle, or even kiss... it was depressing whenever he thought about it. He just loves her so much, he just had to watch her love someone else.

"Megatron? Hey, you 'kay buddy?" The old warrior asked in concern.

"It's nothing, Ironhide," the ex Decepticon Leader replied, "Just... fine..."

He walked off without saying another word. The old warrior was puzzled as to why Megatron just walked away like that without saying what was wrong. Perhaps he didn't trust them all yet. It comes common with Decepticons. Most Decepticons live off pain, including Megatron. They've seen what happened. Prime showed them not to long ago. Ironhide shuddered at the thought. He wished that the thought can be easily pushed to the back of his mainframe, but it's not that easy because of what Megatron went through.

Megatron reached his room, he hadn't planned on going in, but he might as well. Since he did need some time to think. After he closed the door, he punched the wall out of anger.

-_What the FUCK is happening to me!?_- he thought. He said it inside his cranial chamber so no one could hear him screaming. Plus, they'd ask what was wrong, and he was just tired of all the worrying around in the Autobot's HQ. Just plain sick of it. It was pathetic and useless.

He sat on his recharge berth. He needed to think about what to do and tell Kaliedo his feelings to her. But how? He didn't know much about love... and what was worse, he was worried about killing her. He didn't want that... he SO didn't want it... he lay down, so he could think better. And much to his delight, he was falling asleep.

-Fuck... just what I needed... oh well... at least I can rest...-

And just like that, he slipped into recharge... peacfully sleeping in his berth, hoping he'd never get a nightmare tonight... and soon enough, he started moving slightly...

-_The little 13 year old one day, soon became angry like he never has before. Other sparklings were taunting him knowing what his mother was doing. He just grew so angry, he sent his vectors out to kill three boys his age._

_"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE! ALL OF YOU! OR YOU WILL ALL BE FUCKING SLICED TO DEATH IN THIS FUCKING BLOODSHED!"_

_He's never yelled like that in his entire life. Not to mention swear. He must've picked that up from his father. When his mother did such sexual acts to him, all he could do was quietly beg for her to stop... squeek for it all to end..._

_His red optics turned from bright blinking red, back to crimson as he snapped back into reality. His diclonius did anumber on his mind. His demon just emerged out of nowhere and fucked with him. Telling him that he will never make any friends... that reality would come true. He never noticed that he never made any friends... but ever since that girl..._

_"Kaliedo..." he squeeked... he collapsed to his knees, looking at the massacre he made out of those three boys he just killed; including everything else around him. All children his age and younger were just scared of him now, shivered with fear._

_He kneeled all alone, crying for what he did, especially since he could be punished by his parents for what he's done. He could be suspended. He doesn't want to go home, he hates his home. His parents and his little brothers._

_**You know you loved killing those boys... they hated you... you're a freak... they just dont' fucking like you... no one likes you... not even that girl you met...**_

_"Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to here you! Go away! Just go away!" He pleaded as he sobbed. He cleched his head tight while still covered in blood._

_Just then, someone grabbed his arm, it was a Guardian. He looked very angry at the poor 13 year old sparkling._

_"Come with me, young man! I'm calling your parents for what you have done!"_

_His crimson optics widened, being sent home as he thought was going to happen._

_He tried getting the Guardian to let go of his arm as he pleaded for him to let go, "NO! Please! Don't take me to them! Please!"-_

"No!" Megatron woke up in a panic, all covered in sweat and tears down his face.

He heaved breaths as he tried to catch it back. He tried to calm down. He didn't know what else to do...

"I remember... I killed three boys while they taunted me... and... that voice... what was that all those years ago...?" he didn't want to think about it... He sat up and walked out of his quarters back into the hallways he was walking through hours ago. He had been asleep for about three earth hours. Who knew you could nap for that long?

-Damn... I have a headache... maybe some high-grade will calm me down...-

He was about to pass the mess hall, and nearly missed it.

-Shit... I really am that out of it...- he thought as he walked in. He noticed Hot Shot sitting at the only small circle table talking to Wheeljack.

They noticed him walking in. Hot Shot smiled and Wheeljack fins lightened as he spoke, "Hey, Megatron! How are things today," the Autobot mechanical engineer asked cheerfully.

Hot Shot may be a young yellow race car rookie, but he is a caring person and cared for other's feelings whenever he could get a chance to cheer someone up from their depression.

"Hey, what's up, Big Guy? You look a little... upset," he said.

"It's nothing, really..." Megatron lied.

"Aww come on, we can see right through you. You're getting high-grade right? So come on, tell us what the matter is and we can help-"

"I don't need your fucking sympathy! I'm fine! If you want to see what's wrong, then why don't you beat me to submission to get my answer!?" Megatron interrupted. He was down right angry. He couldn't control his anger any longer. He didn't know what was wrong with him... and that was the truth.

"I... I'm sorry... I just don't know what's wrong with me..." he said as he grabbed a small cube of high-grade. He sighed. He really wanted to tell SOMEONE about his love for Kaliedo. Maybe, Hot Shot could help. Since he did see him and her sleeping on a couch in the rec room once... he was still Decepticon leader at the time, but he could ask for advice.

Wheeljack just stood there and stared at Megatron's expressionless face. He didn't know what to do the help the poor guy. He was so troubled, but he must have _something_ he's struggling with.

"Well, just ask any of us for help, advice, or comfort. Just remember, Big Guy, we're your friends. just ask us anything, ok?" Wheeljack asked.

Megatron nodded silently.

"Well, I got to get to work or Ratchet will kill me," he laughed.

"Okay, Wheeljack, see ya!" Hot Shot exclaimed with a smile. He then turned to Megatron staring at his cube. His face wasn't expressionless anymore, it was now a look of downright depression.

"Hey, Megatron. Why don't you come sit with me?" He patted the seat next to him, giving the ex Decepticon a sign that he won't harm him. Megatron sat and just slumped as he sat in the extra chair, and sighed. He kept on staring at his cube and finally gulped down all the glowing purple alcoholic liquid down his throat.

"Hot Shot, I need to tell you something..." he said as he heaved a breath after drinking the strong beverage.

"Sure, what is it?"

"But you must promise NEVER to tell ANYONE about this! Do you understand?"

"Of course, Big Guy. You know I kept your secret with Kaliedo when you two were sleeping on the couch in the rec roo- Wait a minute... You love Kaliedo! That's right!" He smirked and gave a mischeivious stare to Megatron.

Megatron covered Hot Shot's mouth component. Hoping no one heard. As he thought no one had heard a thing, he took his hand off, "Not so loud...! What if the others heard you...?" he blushed, knowing that loving Kaliedo was true.

"Sorry, but you know I have my lips sealed since that day, and I will keep this secret."

"Even from Kari?"

"Yeah, even Kalie- WHAT!? You haven't told her yet!? Is that why you're telling me first!?"

"Shhhhh! Hot Shot, keep it down...! Yes... that's why I'm telling you first. You're the only one who knows of my secret. If Prime ever found out I was in love with Kari, then he'd get my aft for sure...!"

Hot Shot thought about this for a second, he was right. Prime was the jealous type. And not even Elita-1 knows thast he's with another woman. Which got him to thinking, is Prime really a no good cheating scoundral? If he was, then if Elita knew what was going on, then she'd wanna kill Kaliedo for sure! He has to make sure that Megatron and Kaliedo's future intertwine, so that Prime's other girlfriend won't find out.

"So... you're asking me for advice?" Hot Shot asked.

"Of course I am... just please don't tell anyone... please..."

"I won't, but why would you ask me about this? I'm not an expert on love. Though I do have a crush on a girl myself..."

"Oh really? Who?"

"One of Kaliedo's sisters actually..." he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's not Romoko is it...?"

"Oh hell no! It's Momoko. The OTHER sister. She's intelligent, man. I love smart girls. And what's better is she's not the know-it-all type."

"Hmm... never knew that... now please Hot Shot... do you know anything that could get me to love Kari best? As you know already, I never really known much about loving another... it's confusing the hell out of me... it's tearing my spark in PIECES..."

Hot Shot looked at the poor suffering ex Decepticon... he can tell Megatron was frustrated. He just wanted to help the poor guy out. But he still didn't know what else to tell Megatron. He really is not an expert on love, but since he is in love with someone else, he could help at least a little. After all, a little help is better than nothing at all.

"Ok Big Guy, I can only tell you one thing that might help. Since I don't think I can help much," The young yellow race car said as he placed a hand on Megatron's shoulder.

Megatron looked Hot Shot straight in his sky blue optics. Waiting for any answer that could help with telling Kaliedo his deep feelings to her.

"You and Kaliedo are both childhood friends right? So you might be able to get a closer connection because of what you two started with. Has she made any other guy friends besides you?"

Megatron tried the think, on the day they met. Kaliedo was a happy little girl that he loved seeing. She was happier since they met. When they were getting to know each other better, she did say that she never made any friends with boys before. Only with girls her age. The boys her age always teased her. And she never really liked it. And Megatron was that only boy who didn't do that and was a good friend to her.

"No, Kari-chan had only told me she made friends with girls her age. She was always made fun of by other boys, so I was her very first friend she made as a boy."

"Well there ya go, dude! You got a relationship that could last forever right there! I'd take it slow and wait until something happens first if I were you, pal. Because Prime and Kaliedo are still together and Prime would beat the shit out of you and would never. And I mean NEVER let you two be together."

Megatron didn't like the sound of that, "Ok... but just to let you know that this is still confusing to me, and it'll kill the fuck out of me if I don't tell Kari soon." He joked.

"Just to let you know, I think childhood relationships with boys who never made a girl friend and vice versa, could make this you're only chance for happiness..."

"Alright..." He stood up from the chair he sat on, "Ok then. Thank you, Hot Shot. It means a lot..."

"No prob, Big Guy." He gave a thumbs up and winked, "Now remember what I said, 'kay?"

"Of course. It'll still kill me not to tell her until the right time, but I'll try. I'm going to go try and recharge." And with that, he walked out of the room.

Hot Shot was worried though. Hoping that Megatron would be alright if he ever were to go insane. But he and the others would try to help him through his woes. No matter what happened.

...

Wheeljack was wielding a metal plate into some sort of shape in his workshop here in the Ark. Ratchet walked in the room to see how the engineer was doing.

"Hey, Wheeljack." Ratchet called.

He turned and looked behind him, seeing Ratchet, "Oh hey there, Ratch!"

Ratchet never really like that name much for some reason. But he would try his best to tolerate it anyway.

"So, I heard Megatron screaming. Was he angry again?"

"Yeah... Hot Shot and I were just chattin' and he walked him. We said hi to him, but he didn't answer... and looked depressed. So we thought we'd ask what was wrong, but we forgot that Megatron's not the type to spill." Wheeljack sighed.

"Especially with the pain he went through..."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Ratchet's, "Don't worry, he just probably doesn't trust us enough yet. Just give him some time to get to know us, and he'll be able to adapt, alright?" Ratchet encouraged.

"Okay... if you say so," He looked at the metal plate he's been working on for the past half hour. He looked to Ratchet, hoping he'd get a good reaction, "I'm working on something for Megatron. Hoping it would help him fit in. Does it look okay?"

Ratchet inspected the metal plate closer. And he nearly laughed, but he just couldn't hold it in. So he just burst out laughing.

"Hey, man! It's not funny!" Wheeljack shook his fist a bit.

"I *pfffft* Haha! I'm sorry... It's just that, it doesn't look right," he took a deep breath from his laughing fit and wiped a tear from his light blue optic, "You really need help with aren't you, and you need me to help. Don't cha?"

"Well DUH! You have a better artistic talent than I do, I just need help with it."

"Well alright, but you should know Kaliedo's a better artist than I am. Even Megatron's better than me."

Wheeljack was about the pull a sparkplug at what Ratchet just said! Just as the medic was about to fix the engineer's errors in his metal plate model.

"Wait! You mean to tell me, that Megatron... MEGATRON!? An ARTIST!?" Wheeljack was just shocked and speechless.

Ratchet laughed slightly, "Oh yeah. How do I know, you ask? Well I was going to check on Megatron in the med bay, while he was recovering from his wounds he obtained. And luckily he was asleep. I covered him with a blanket, and I saw a notebook and a pencil on a nightstand, right next to the berth I assigned him to. And he drew something. A picture of our girl Kaliedo with the words, 'I love you' on it. His writing may be messy as hell, but his art is so expressive. It nearly looked Like Kaliedo was in front of me."

Wheeljack just sat there, speechless still. Just staring a Ratchet wielding the metal plate to the right shape. Megatron. An artist huh?

"Well... you learn something new everyday, I guess... When he's able to adapt to us a little more, he should show me some of his artwork."

Ratchet thought as he kept on working, making the metal plate model look better, "You know, with the words next to the picture of Kaliedo, I think that he might be in love with her. That could be why he had angry outbursts lately."

Wheeljack nodded. He thought that Ratchet could have a point. Never in their wildest dreams out Megatron ever be an artist or be in love. Maybe there might be a thing about Megatron that they might not know.

"The next thing you know," Ratchet continued, "he might play the piano out of nowhere." he laughed.

Just then, a piano started playing in the distance. The medic and engineer stared at each other, and wondered where that paino playing was coming from. Ratchet placed the model and wielder tool down, and walked out of the room with Wheeljack following behind.

They followed the sound to the room where they kept the piano, and no one has ever used it. So it may have been out of tune a bit. As they peeked inside, what should they find then MEGATRON playing the instrument! The keys played their notes as it bounced across the room and down the hall. Never knowing who might be watching. The song the ex-tyrant played was a sad, but calm piano piece.

Ratchet and Wheeljack was amazed at how he played the song. Heck, they were amazed Megatron played the piano at all! They never really knew these things about him very much. Even the most evil of spirits can have artistic souls. Never in their damn lives did they know that Megatron was such an artist at drawing AND music. They carefully snuck away so they won't disturb him.

As they were a far enough distance, they could talk for a bit, "You know, Ratch. I think you jinxed that piano playing." Wheeljack said as he chuckled. Ratchet chuckled along with him.

Still, the piano Megatron played was absolutely beautiful, it was beyond words could ever say. Even when one day, Kaliedo would be next to him and watch him play one day. Sure, she was with Prime. But knowing some of Megatron's talents, they were sure that he'd win Kaliedo's heart in one snap.

...

The Decepticons all gathered around in one room, all cramped just like in the days where Megatron had lead them. But not anymore. He could have been kidnapped by the Autobots, or so Starscream had said. He had been missing for weeks, and no one has seen him since.

He stood atop the atoll that their leader once stood on.

"Fellow Decepticons! Please! I need your attention!" Starscream shouted. Hoping they heard. But they didn't care about Starscream. No one did. Of course he wanted Megatron back, and for a personal reason at best. He wanted to lead the Decepticons more than anything... except not more than that personal reason he kept to himself.

"DECEPTICONS!"

They all had their attention on the silver and red F-15 Eagle, but they still really didn't care.

"Look, Starscream! Just because Megatron's not here, that doesn't give you the right to lead us! ALL HAIL LORD MEGATRON!" Scrapper screamed. The Decepticons joined in chant.

"Now Decepticons! We all the fuck know that _I _am Second in Command here! And when Megatron's not here, I give the orders! You understand!?" Starscream was just outraged. He hated being here, he just wanted Megatron like nothing would ever change.

"Alright, alright, Screamer! We get your point! So what do we do then, _all mighty leader._" Thrust snickered.

"My first command! We must find Megatron at all costs! Otherwise he won't lead us for the time being and _I_ will! Do we all have a deal?" Starscream was hoping that they'd listen to him for once.

"Alright, Screamer. We'll go get Megatron back. Let's just hope your plans are as brilliant as his," said Dirge as he and the rest of the Decepticons left the room. Leaving Starscream alone.

He walked to his private quarters, but along the way, he saw Soundwave. Sitting there. And petting his bird cassette, Lazerbeak, and his cat cassette, Ravage. He approached Soundwave with caution, but Ravage hissed at him.

"Ravage: stand down." The comissions officer ordered, and Ravage had calmed.

"Soundwave, I must ask you a favor." Starscream said nervously.

"And with might that be, Starscream?"


	2. DEMON RAGE

**A/N: Ok this chapter is STILL not the best one. If anyone can give me any tips on scenes here I would be grateful~. Cause I'm not the best writer ever 'XD. I SO suck haha. Thanks a bunch for still reading this~.**

**-Kaliedo :3**

**...**

**Original Creation Date: July 24, 2008**

**STORY DEVELOPED, AND INSPIRED BY NiGhT-sTaLkEr13**

_Italic_: Megatron's Nergal Demon

**Bold**: Megatron's Diclonius

**CHAPTER 2: DEMON RAGE**

Starscream had asked Soundwave to borrow Lazerbeak for a while. So he can search for Megatron and see if the Autobots have taken him or not.

The F-15 Eagle took the bird cassette with him outside of Decepticon underwater HQ. He flew out with his rocket boosters on his heels.

"Ok, Lazerbeak, you are to find Megatron. And when he's found, you must monitor his whereabouts. Understand?"

Lazerbeak squaked with understanding and flew off of Starscream's arm.

-Wherever you are, Megatron. I hope you're alright...- He thought as the ocean breeze rushes through his joints. He goes back in the HQ and really hopes Megatron is alive and well.

...

_-He was sent to the office and sent home afterwards. He beaten so many times by his father, he couldn't even count. Sucker punched in the face and the stomach, as blood spilled from his mouth component._

_His brothers were NEVER much help. They laughed at him and called him "mummy's bitch." Which Megatron didn't like that name very much. But one brother, just couldn't do anything to help. All because he was so scared and helpless to help his eldest. He was the third Megatron ever to be born. But Megatron's brothers only had "Megatronous" as their second name. Just so you could tell which Megatron was which._

_Megatron had that name, but he was just called "Megatron" most of his life. Along with his mother's nickname "Megsy." _

_"What a pathetic Nii-san!" His first young brother, Armada Megatronous had said._

_"I wanna better Nii-san!" Said Megatron's youngest, Cybertron Megatronous. _

_"Don't worry, my young Cybertron. I will be your better Nii-san."_

_Energon Megatronous. The youngest middle brother, however, wants to help his eldest. But He has to do it so he won't be punished._

_As Megatron's father had finished punching him, he walked off and went to his room shared with Megatron's mother. His mother walked up and eased the bruises on young Megatron's face by placing a wet cloth on them; while in the process, wiping the blood off his face._

_"I am very disappointed in you, Megsy... You shouldn't have killed those boys. What would their mothers say about you? I didn't want any other parent thinking I was a bad mother... but now that the damage has been done, you were punished for your actions. And don't forget, I'd like to touch you before you go to bed." She said as she stood up and walked away._

_Armada and Cybertron walked passed their eldest and called him "mummy's bitch" once more before walking on. Megatron hung his head in pain, exhaust, and depression. Thinking there would be no one to comfort him. His mother obviously couldn't... neither his father, or his little brothers... Until Energon walked up to his Nii-san._

_Megatron looked up at his Otou, and Energon just smiled._

_"Don't worry, Nii-san. I'll always be the brother that won't abandon you. Ever." He stood and walked away. But as he stood before the stairs to the second floor, he looked at Megatron again, "If you need me, just come to me without our parents knowing. Ok?"_

_Megatron nodded, and his Otou walked upsairs. Staying where he kept sitting at against the wall. He stood up very slowly so he could regain his balance after such a beating. He walked to his room, and lay down on his berth. He tried desperately not to fall asleep. And he was successfully doing so. All because he was going to be stuck here with his mother for three solar-cycles. And he didn't like it ONE bit..._

...

_/You are craving bloodlust...~ You know you want to kill...~/_

_"N-no I don't...! Stop it...! I would fight back, but never kill...!" Megatron clenched his cranial chamber with a huge headache purging on him. Just as his diclonius talked to him._

_/That's not what you're reflexes said the other day...~ You liked killing those children...~ Admit to it...~ You know you loved it~/_

_"N-no I didn't! Please... No more... Stop... I hate this... please no more..."-_

"No more!" Megatron screamed and sat up. He rubbed the back of his neck, covered in condensating sweat, to calm himself down.

-Shit! Another damn nightmare about that bitch! I could rip her optics out and shove them up her aft...- he thought as he growled to himself. When were all these nightmares going to stop? When was everything going to be okay?

It was almost Fall, and it was starting to get cold. The tree's leaves were starting to change into their Fall colors, and it looked as beautiful as it did when the leaves were green in the beginning of Summer. He thought the nice cool air could calm him down a bit. Besides, fresh air never really hurt anyone, did it?

He got out of his private quarters and walked through the Ark. Seeing all the Autobots go throughout their afternoon. They greeted him before they went on with their own routines. He still felt as if he didn't belong anywhere because of his past, and for what he's done. As he stepped outside, he felt a brisk breeze. His purple cape flowed along with the breeze.

He sat in front of the Ark to let himself think for about a minute. He curled a bit into a ball, and placed his chin on his knee joints. When was this pain of his going to go away? Where was he going to start having the most happy days of his life? He thought about asking Ratchet for help. But he wasn't really an expert on helping sexually abused victims. Besides, he would be causing him trouble. He already gave the Medic enough trouble trying to give him advice and comforting him.

He was just thought to himself for a while, and suddenly, he saw the swing set in front of him. It was set up by no other than Weeljack himself. He saw Kaliedo swinging. He thought that he didn't want Kaliedo to be completely alone while swinging by herself. She looked like she was having fun, but all by herself? How does she do it? It was the girl he met when they were children. He couldn't deny that.

He immediately fallen for her when he first saw her again after years of waiting for her. She was with her sisters about a year ago. He remembered that memory like heaven had answered more of his prayers. But he had to erase Kaliedo's memory about that day. For personal reasons.

He stood up, and walked toward her. He sat on the green grass next to the sand box, and he watched her swing. He lay down and looked up at the sky. He was hoping that she might notice him. But then, he denied about that. Who would ever want to notice someone like him? No one ever has... well, positively anyway... All he has been noticed as, was a tyrant to take over the universe. Ready to be served Justice... he sighed as he thought about it.

Kaliedo heard a sigh and quickly opened her eyes. She looked around out of slight panic. But when she looked down, she saw Megatron lying down on the grass. Just looking up at the sky. He scared the crap out of her! She didn't notice him until she opened her eyes to see him there. But

"Meggie! You really scared me! I thought that a Decepticon might come to take me away D:," she exclaimed as she tried to calm down.

"Oh... you mean like me?" Megatron joked. He sighed heavily. Hoping that she didn't think that.

"Of course not, Meggie. You're not a Decepticon leader to me anymore."

"R-really...? You mean it...?"

"Yeah! Of course I do! You're my best friend, remember?"

"Thanks... Kari..."

He sighed again. Thinking what's been going on.

She was happy to see him, but he looked like he was depressed. As always. And she began to feel worried. As always she didn't know how to deal with his feelings of depression and doesn't know what else to do.

The day was cloudy, and it only had five or six clouds covering the sky. The rest was a beautiful blue.

"What you doin'," She asked.

"Nothing much. Just watching the clouds go by."

Kaliedo thought that was a good idea, so she stopped swinging and walked towards him. Trying to be cautious not to scare him, or anger him. She lay down next to him at a certain distance, and looked at the clouds.

"Oh! Look! There's a cloud that looks like a turtle :meow:!"

Megatron just looked at her. He loved her so deeply, and stared at her for a moment. She looked so beautiful. Well, she was a cute little duckling when they first met, and she now looks like a beautiful swan. But since he erased her memory of him ever loving her before he was taken back to Decepticon HQ, he won't know if her memory will ever come back, or he will have to give the memory back after what happened last month.

"Meggie..." She softly called.

He kept on looking at her. When she turned to face him, he looked into her eyes. Oh, how he loved those eyes. So deep brown that looked like soil that could plant the most beautiful of flowers.

"Could you tell me what happened to you?" She asked briefly.

"I just want to make it all better is all..."

There was a pause. He didn't know what to say to her. He just can't find an answer, and he was so clouded with falling in love with her, that he just couldn't think straight. He chewed his bottom lip and turned away for a moment.

-Fuck! That feeling again! I'm just such a fucking dork around Kari!-

**You are a complete little fuck... But you know what you must do... you must kill her... she is a female after all... all of them are the same! Kill her! Kill them all! They all fuck with your mind!**

"Just shut up... Kari's different... there's NO WAY she could fuck with my mind..."

**Oh really now...? Well what about me erasing her memory of you telling her how you feel, hmmm? What about that? You KNOW it had to be done... she doesn't even love you... since she's forgotten about your feelings for her... heh heh heh...**

"Urusai na! Just shut up! Shut up and leave me alone!" He shook as he tried to fight his demon inside of him. His diclonius is working hard to fuck with his mind, while his Nergal wants to give all the rage to random victims who deserve death. But the real Megatron doesn't want that. He just wants peace within his head.

"What's wrong? Are you okay," she asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Once he was FINALLY calm, he looked back at her, and realized that she asked if he was alright... He blushed, feeling better in knowing that she was worried. She wasn't fucking with his head, as she knows how coy femmes get on Cybertron.

Why couldn't he say something?! He was just stiff and frozen from her soft, sweet voice. He reached out and lightly touched her cheek. She held his dark, soft, and gentle hand. Oh, how she loved how his hands were slender and graceful...

**Now! Pull her fucking head off! She deserves to die!**

Megatron yanked his hand away from Kaliedo's cheek. He doesn't want to hurt her... he doesn't want to kill her... cleched his head in pain as he curled into a ball.

"Meggie?"

She sat up and wanted to know what was going on.

"No! I won't kill her! You stay out of my fucking head!" He screamed.

**You know I can't get out of your head OR your body. I was born into you! Don't forget that, you worthless Bitch! You're the weakest little fuck I've ever seen! I'm going to take over and kill her for you! Since you won't fucking do it yourself!**

"No! Don't please!"

Once his Diclonius took control, he was angry as fuck, and he kneeled over Kaliedo.

"M... Meggie...?" She asked in a scared voice. She saw the anger in Megatron's optics. His optics had black pupils like human eyes, and the color of his optics turned a bright red from Crimson. He narrowed his optics on her in such anger.

"**Now's the time for you to die like all the others, you worthless little fuck...**"

He wrapped his hands around her throat and grasped hard. He started to choke her. Kaliedo gasps for air and never thought Megatron would ever do something like this to her. They were goddamn friends from their childhood days.

-Let me the fuck out! Don't kill Kari! Please!-

Megatron tried to escape his own fucked up mind, and writhed in pain. Cleching his head again...

"Nnnnnngggghhhhh! **I won't let you out!** No! Please let me out! You don't deserve to be out anymore!"

Kaliedo doesn't know what was going on. He looked like he was trying to fight demons inside his head. Which she didn't know what was actually happening. But she thinks that she has experienced something like this before...

As Megatron calmed down, he was back to his own self again. He just stared at Kaliedo... -What have I done...? I nearly killed Kari...-

Kaliedo just looked at him, he was terrified. Terrified of killing her. Tears formed in his crimson optics.

"I... I'm sorry, Kari..." He got up and ran away...

-He was just trying to deal with his demon... it's not like it's completely his fault... he just couldn't control it...- she thought sadly. But she didn't want him to think badly because of what he did. Kaliedo got up, caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

"Meggie! You didn't try to kill me! Please listen to me! You didn't try to kill me! It's just your demon! He wants to kill me! Not you!" She shouted.

Megatron tried to struggle out of her grip, but as she talked to him, he somehow calmed down and looked at her.

"You... you have the same problem, I'm guessing...?" He asked sheepishly.

"Of course, I'm a Diclonius too. It's obvious, I mean, look at the horns, man!" She giggled, so she'd get him to laugh along with her. Gladly, he giggled slightly along with her. But it didn't last. He looked away from her.

"But..." she was serious now, "you probably have it worse than I do, don't you...?"

Megatron turned back to her and nodded, "Well let's put it THIS way... I have TWO demons... not just one..." he trailed off for a second, hoping his second personality/diclonius doesn't come back. And thankfully, it hasn't. Yet.

"We... we better get inside... we don't want Prime to worry about you too much..." He smiled slightly and walked towards the Ark. Kaliedo walked behind him.

She had to think for a minute, she really has been feeling pretty flushy around Megatron lately. She doesn't know why. He's her best friend for Primus' sake! And she's already got a husband. But somehow, she has this feeling that she has been this way before...

They walked to the control room, where Optimus Prime and his little brother, Optimus Prime Armada, were checking out on monitor duty.

Megatron was lucky he wasn't giving any physical contact to Kaliedo. Otherwise, things could get ugly against Prime. And he knows he doesn't want that to happen again.

"Sweetheart! There you are," Prime called out with his deep voice, as he ran to her and hugged her. Kaliedo of course hugged him back.

As Megatron watched, he turned away. Mostly because Kaliedo was still with Prime. And thus while her memory was erased, she doesn't have these feelings towards Megatron any longer. He's happy that she is, but it was painful to even look at Kaliedo loving another. Besides, to think that Kaliedo would ever love a monster like him? No one ever does. Even if they were the same species. Tears formed again, hoping no one in the room noticed them. But Optimus walked up to him and asked, "Are you alright, Megatron?"

Of course he wasn't alright. He was in love with Kaliedo, and his damn Diclonius erased her damn memory of Kaliedo ever knowing that Megatron ever loved her. Does that sound like he's okay? No, not the slightest bit...

"Of course I am," Megatron replied. Hiding his true feelings as always. He really didn't want Optimus to know that he loved Kaliedo. Not at all.

"Are you sure, Megatron? Because I really can tell when someone's spark is aching."

Megatron scowled. He didn't want anyone else to know about his feelings for the Diclonius little girl who's with Prime. Optimus will surely tell Prime and he'll have to get his way of what he wants.

**Optimus will surely tell his brother that you're in love with the girl. You best not tell him, otherwise you'll have some KILLING to do.**

"No... I don't... I don't want to kill anyone..." Megatron exclaimed fearfully.

"Megatron, what's the matter?"

**Kill him! Kill him now! You don't belong here! They all hate you! Hot Shot surely told your secret for sure! You better fucking kill them! Kill them all!**

"No! I don't want to! You will not tell me whatever you tell me to do! I can kill whoever I want! Not you! Just get the fuck out of my head!" He kneeled down in pain once more. Prime and Kaliedo came up to him and Optimus.

Optimus knelt down to the ex-tyrant's level, "Megatron! What's wrong?"

"Otou, what's going on?" Prime asked frantically. But as he spotted his optics on Megatron, he couldn't believe what was happening.

"What's going on?" Prime asked once more.

"I don't know. I saw Megatron depressed and trying to hide it, the next thing I knew, he was telling someone to get out of his head. I really don't know what the matter is."

Once Kaliedo heard what happened, she couldn't believe this was happening AGAIN! She now knows how bad this is.

She knelt down to Megatron's level now, to hopefully get his attention, "Meggie! Meggie! Listen to me!" She called.

Megatron was still in pain. Holding his head and shaking into how much his head hurt from fighting his demon, "Nnnngggghhhh!"

"Meggie! Look at me!" She pulled his face to face her, "Meggie! you have to calm down! No one's going to hurt you! I won't hurt you! You should know that... I'm the same as you... we won't hurt you... so you shouldn't hurt us..." She begged and pleaded for Megatron to come back to his senses.

As he tried, he can see her through his blurry optics, "K...Kari...?"

Prime had no idea what was going on, neither was Optimus. But as long as Megatron can be kept calm because of his best friend, then there can be peace in this Ark... and maybe soon... the whole universe. Or so it felt like when Megatron was ever calm and content.

Megatron took a moment to catch his breath. To give time to regulate his oxygen pumps. Kaliedo smiled as he calmed down. Nothing was happening now. Which she felt relieved that he was alright.

"Sweetheart. Is he alright?" Prime asked.

"Of course... he's... just going through something that I only know how to calm him with... he can't kill me... because I'm his best friend... But somehow... I feel a stronger feeling..."

"You... You do?..." Prime was just confused. He didn't know what to expect. They're best friends, but this "stronger feeling" Kaliedo just spoke of. What was it? Could it be? No. It couldn't. Impossible. It just couldn't be.

**She's lying! Kill her! Kill them! Kill them all! They hate you! They hate you!**

Megatron screamed in pain again as he tried to get back to his normal self. But it felt impossible...

"Get away from me!" Megatron ran out of the room and towards the exit. Kaliedo was still kneeling on the floor and reaching out to him as he ran away.

"Meggie..."

She started to cry because she was helpless to help him go through with what happened. Prime came up to here to comfort her, "Don't worry, Sweetheart. We'll let Megatron cool off. He'll come back eventually."

Kaliedo was just downright scared. Since Megatron had told her that he had two demons instead of just one, something bad might happen. He could harm himself. She doesn't know how he would, but she only knows he would do such a thing. She stood and dashed off to go get the ex-Decedpticon leader back. But Prime stopped her. Kaliedo cried as he pulled her back.

"No! You don't understand! Meggie needs me! He's in trouble! He needs help! PLEASE LET ME GO!" She screamed. Sobbing hard and nearly choked, she knelt down again and continued sobbing. Optimus might know what's going on. Since Kaliedo told him almost everything about Diclonius and Nergals working together if they were in the same mind. He walked up to the couple, "Nii-san, I think we should listen to Kaliedo. She told me quite a bit about what she and Megatron are. And we need to do as she says."

Prime, in disbelief, looks to Optimus. Then looks to Kaliedo sobbing, and then back to Optimus. Not knowing what to do. He is a little confused as to why Optimus knows about this; and a little jealous that she's paying more attention to Megatron. Having this "special connection." She couldn't be falling in love with Megatron. Could she? Since he's been here for the lst couple of weeks. He has been noticing her eyeing on the ex-Decepticon leader. He is the jealous type, and with that kind of attitude, he could resort to violence against Megatron. Even though he just saved Megatron from being beaten before. He just might do it himself.

He sighed, not knowing what to do and is taking his little brother's word for it, "Alright... we'll go after Megatron. And we'll bring Kaliedo along."

Optimus smiled underneath his mask as Prime did that same. Kaliedo looked up with very teary eyes and tears all over her pale cheeks, which are now a bit flushed. She looked up at her husband, and sniffled, "You... you mean... we'll try and get Meggie back...?"

"Of course, Sweetheart. He is your best friend, right? So we'll try to get him back. As your lover, I promise we'll bring him home. Since he means so much to you as a friend." Prime had no idea what was going on. He didn't want Kaliedo to get hurt. But what other choice did they have? He loves Kaliedo so much not to let her get hurt. But he also had to trust her. So for now, they have to get Megatron back to reality.

...

Megatron was at the cliff side, kneeling and crying in pain. Still fighting with his dark side, and his monsters trying to escape inside his head.

**Now's you're time to show everyone here what you're made of! No more scared little pussy of a child you once were! Become the demon you never were before! Let all your anger grow and lash it out on others! You crave blood! YOU CRAVE IT ALL!**

As those words began to sink in, his diclonius and nergal started to gain control. Megatron's fingers turned to sharp claws, tentacles grew out of his back and grew a tail with a sythe at the end. As his body shifted, he cried in ever more pain, and drew light green blood of his nergal demon.

His optics turned light green, with the same black pupils. But are snake like. His fangs grew sharper. As he knew it, he was a full grown Nergal demon, with vectors to complete his "arsonal." But there was hardly any prey out here to kill.

"**This would be very boring... not one victim to torture or fucking kill... those Autobots really have no sense in having fun killing others...**"

He leaped off the cliff and landed perfectly without damaging anything.

"_Now... we don't want Megatron-sama to be hurt._" Megatron's Nergal demon spoke.

Megatron's Diclonius didn't really care for Megatron's safety at all, "**Come on! Are you serious!?**"

"_Why yes, of course. First of all, he's our master. So I have to obey everything he says. Second, if he dies, we won't have a body to be in._"

Megatron's Nergal did have a point. So Megatron moved along the desert road and found a forest near by some time later.

"**Oh! There might be something we can kill in there! I'm lusting for goddamn blood! Shit! Come on! Let's fucking move already!**"

"_Patience. We must wait for nearly everything. We can't rush it, you know_."

"**Yeah yeah... Let's just get this over with so I can get rid of this damn craving...**"

...

"But Prime! He could be anywhere!" Huffer complained.

"As always, Huffer, you complain all the time! Blah blah blah!" Hot Shot mimicked.

"That's enough," Prime ordered.

They took their attention on him.

"Now, Kaliedo should suggest we go immediately. She fears that Megatron will cause more harm to himself. So if that's true, then I suggest we make haste and go now!"

Kaliedo stading behind him and holding his dark blue hand. Very afraid on what Megatron was going to do to himself, she prayed that he would be alright.

-Primus Okami-sama... please... let Meggie be ok... please...- she pleaded.

"We'll start with a search party in groups. Hound and Mirage, take the East region. Hot Shot and Jetfire, take the North West region. Optimus, Kaliedo, and I will take the South East. Powerglide and Skyfire take the skies. And Beachcomber, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe, you take the North side. Prowl, Ratchet, and Huffer, you stay at the Ark for unexpected visitors. Everyone ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be, Prime!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

"Alright then. Autobots," all Autobots took their positions, "Transform!" They transformed and started their engines, "And roll out!"

They all scattered in different directions. As Prime rode off with Kaliedo inside his interior, she sighed. Hoping that her best friend is okay.

"Kaliedo, are you alright in there?" Prime asked.

"It's rare for you to call me 'Kaliedo,' Prime," she said with a small smile, "Don't worry. I'll be okay... once Meggie is."

"Alright, Sweetheart. If you insist."

"Don't worry, Nii-san," Optimus said, "We'll get this over with. I know what you're thinking about. We'll talk about this when we get back, ok?"

"Whatever you say, Otou..."

Kaliedo wanted to know what Optimus and Prime were talking about, "Hey what are you two talking about?"

Prime nearly blew a fuse if she found out he was jealous of her paying attention to Megatron.

"It's ok, Kaliedo. It's nothing to worry about. Just something that only Nii-san and I will discuss. Okay?"

"Okay. If you say so." Kaliedo rested her head on her hands.

Prime was relieved that his little brother saved the day once again. He hated keeping secrets from his wife, but what else could he do as he observed Megatron and Kaliedo together? Her just HAD to think that something was going on. He sighed to himself again. He didn't know what else to think. Just as to why Megatron and Kaliedo stick together like superglue. And no one else could calm Megatron down like she could. It was baffling. He was just stumbled on what was going on between those two. But he had to think about that later with Optimus. Right now, they have an important job to do.

...

Megatron cut down a few trees with his vectors so they wouldn't block his veiw. Although the cutting was calming him down a bit, he still felt very distraught.

"**FUCK! There's nothing to kill out here!**"

Megatron's diclonious was getting desperate as to how they were going to kill anyone out here in the open. There's hardly anything out there. He walked around a little more to see what he could find.

...

Powerglide and Skyfire flew above ground to see what all the hub bub was all about to find Megatron.

"I don't get it, Powerglide," Skyfire started to say, "Why are we looking through all this trouble to find Megatron?"

"Well because, Skyfire, my friend. Megatron was a no good, Decepticon tyrant, remember?"

"Yes? Go on?"

"So since Megatron has been with us since Prime showed us that tape... we had to take care of the big guy. We all know now that he can be a big bore, but in reality, he's just a big fuzzy fellah. He just needs a little help from friendship. That's all."

"Okay, I see where you're coming from, Powerglide."

"Do ya? Really?" Powerglide was confused. He didn't know what Skyfire had meant.

The big white jet had to put it bluntly, "Ever since I was found by Megatron. I thought he was a good person. Since he saved me from being frozen for so many stellar cycles. I may have been wrong back then, but maybe... I suppose... I could be right... See what I'm getting at here...?"

"Oh yeah! I see! Ok then, Skyfire! Lead the way!"

A few seconds had only passed, and they still found nothing. Skyfire didn't lose hope at all. Powerglide had to keep going. No matter how long this was going to take.

"I just had a thought..." Skyfire said as he pondered.

"What is it, Skyfire?"

"Well, since Prime had said that Kaliedo could calm Megatron down with his demon wreaking havoc, I think we have good confidence in her. She'll bring Megatron back to the happy mech we have seen before. Even though he can be a bit angry most times."

"I think she will too Skyfire."

A beeping sound had caught both the plane's attention.

"What is it, Powerglide? Did you pick up something?" Skyfire asked with haste.

"Hold on, I'll take a look."

Powerglide extended a looking glass from the nose of his plane mode. In the looking glass, he spotted Megatron cutting down trees in his way. And slicing some animals to pieces. Which really didn't satisfy his needs.

"I found 'im! Head down with me, Skyfire! We're gonna get his attention!" He decended downward to the ex-tyrant. As he transformed and landed, Megatron turned around behind him, and smirked.

"**Well, well, well. Look who has come to join death! I'm afraid if you want to talk to Megatron-sama, you'll have to force me out first!**"

Powerglide was a little afraid. Skyfire joined in with him and stayed behind him as best as possible. So he wouldn't get Megatron or himself hurt. But Powerglide slowly approached him and reahced out to him a bit. Just to make sure Megatron could hear him.

Skyfire contacted Prime and Optimus to tell them Megatron had been found.

...

"Really? Where are you right now?"

"_We're in a forest clearing. And Megatron's still out of his mind! We're trying to approach him until you arrive! I'll send coordinates!_"

"Good work, Skyfire. We'll be there before you could blow a gasket!"

"_Yes sir! Skyfire out!_"

As soon as the quardinates were given, he gave a u-turn around with Optimus behind him, and Kaliedo freaking out in the front seat.

"What happened!? Did they find Meggie?"

"Yes, Sweetheart! Don't worry, the coordinates are set so we know where they are. We'll get Megatron back. Just keep yourself calm!"

Optimus and Prime drove around 65-70mph. As fast as they could. Prime then had a thought. If he could get to the bottom on why Kaliedo and Megatron are getting closer to one another, he'll feel more at ease. At least, he hopes he will.

...

"They're on their way!" Skyfire exclaimed.

"That's good! We'll hold him off until they get here!"

"Obviously! Only because we don't have a choice!"

Powerglide slowly approached him and reahced out to him a bit. Just to make sure Megatron could hear him.

"Megatron. Calm down. This isn't you. You've lost your mind. Now come with us, and we'll take ya home."

But the Diclonius Megatron didn't buy it at all. But the real Megatron inside tried to fight back to gain control once more. He fell back on his knees and screamed in pain. His mind was overwhelmed. He had to fight to gain control back somehow.

"H...help me... please..." Megatron pleaded.

Powerglide could see the plead in those crimson optics he has. Megatron really did need help. He approached him closer. Hoping Megatron won't revert back to diclonius mode.

"**NNNNGGGGGGGAAAAA! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A CYBERTRONIAN!**" Unfortunately, that was too late for the ex-tyrant. Pretty soon, Prime, Kaliedo, and Optimus have arrived. Powerglide was full of relief, and so was Skyfire.

"You're here!" Skyfire had exclaimed excitedly.

"Finally! Where the frick were you guys!?" Powerglide said in an impatient tone.

As Kaliedo stepped out of Prime, he and Optimus transformed back to robot mode. And shrinked down back to human size.

"Sorry," Optimus said as he apologized, "We tried to get here as fast as we could but we could only go as fast as the dirt could get us."

The red Autobot plane thought that was fair enough. Kaliedo had seen Megatron on his knee joints again. Screaming in pain, trying to get back to normal, "Meggie!" She dashed off to him again and knelt to his level.

Once Megatron had seen his little human girl he loves, he stopped. And looked at her. He had calmed down already! A miracle? Perhaps.

"Kari...?" Megatron reached out to her and lightly grasped her shoulders. His arms were shaking. Because of how tired he was of all the migranes and headaches that he has been getting all day long.

"K-Kari... help me... please... onegai..." Megatron's tears began to emerge as he whispers for help towards her.

"Shh... don't worry Meggie... everything's gonna be okay... you're my bestest friend... I would do anything to help you..." she embraced him around his neck to calm him down. And because of something else. She didn't know what yet, but maybe she cares for him so much. That she might LOVE HIM. She blushed a bit. Hoping that wasn't the case. She was with Prime.

Prime watched as his wife embraced his ex-nemesis. How could she fall for a guy like him? But he isn't who he used to be. This was the REAL Megatron. Caring, temprimental, had a soft sprark, and strong, but fragile. But what did Kaliedo see in Prime? Just that he had bravery, heroism, and stern, but friendly. He guessed that troubled souls like Megatron's, had a softer personality. Buried deep into the very core of their sadistic, insane, and hard personality outside. Even some of the most evilest of souls turn pure.

Megatron felt his mind grow in pain. More tears flow as pain sears through his head, "Aaaahhhh! Kari! Help me! Please! HELP ME!" Megatron cried.

Kaliedo was fed up with the diclonius part of her best friend. She summoned her vectors, and placed one inside his head. Suddenly, Megatron felt his headache go away and hid diclonius part of himself had backed away.

He felt incredibly weak, but he would live. It was just a migrane after all. He smiled to his crush, "Thank you, Kari... I... owe you one..." he smiled slightly, then collapsed.

Kaliedo caught him before he could hit the floor, "Meggie! Meggie what's wrong!?" She cried. She touched the front of his helm, "He's burning up..."

Prime approached her and gave her a comforting hand on her shoulder, "He'll be alright, Sweetheart. He just needs rest. It's just an episode of his."

"But Prime, hon... Meggie has a fever... Will he be okay...?"

"He'll be alright. Ratchet will take care of him."

Kaliedo hoped that he was right. Soon Hound, Mirage, Hot Shot, Jetfire, Beachcomber, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe all came to where all the action was happening.

"Is Megatron alright?" Asked Hot Shot.

"Don't worry, Hot Shot. He's alright. He just fainted because of his episode. But he also has a fever."

All had sighed in relief, "Phew... Thank Primus. What if we found him dead or something? That would be... What's the word I'm looking for?" Said Sideswipe.

Beachcomber, the peaceful Autobot hippie, had finished it for him, "Depressing?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

Optimus had assured once again that Megatron would be alright and he would wake up soon. Prime had transformed and Beachcomber and Hot Shot had picked up Megatron. They had placed him inside Prime's trailer to rest a while on the way back. Only until he's in Ratchet's care. The rest had transformed, Kaliedo didn't get in yet. She wanted to give Prime a request.

"Prime. I'm not leaving until I get to stay by Meggie's side."

Prime felt his spark ache when she demanded that sort of request, "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. But my answer will be... no..."

Kaliedo felt like she would break. Megatron was her best friend. He only trusted her, and only her, anyway. At least that's what she was told by Megatron.

"You're a jerk then, Prime! Why won't you let me stay by Meggie's side!? If you think I'm going to cheat on you, then you are misunderstanding me!" She started to cry. Thinking of how true she was to her word. But she was confused. Was she falling in love with Megatron? When time passes, she will know for certain.

Prime felt guilty for what he said to her. Maybe she was right. She would never cheat on him. Not by a long shot. He sighed a bit, "I apologize, Sweetheart. You can be by your best friend's side. It was wrong of me to judge you that way."

Kaliedo was marvled at her husband's words, "Thank you, hon... it means so much to me..." She said as she moved to the back of Prime's trailer. As they moved on back to the Ark, Kaliedo held Megatron's hand. She hoped he'd be alright. And that his fever wouldn't last too long...

"Please be okay, Meggie..."

...

Starscream paced inside his personal quarters. He wondered what was going on.

"What's taking that BIRD BRAIN so long...?" Starscream said anxiously. He continued to pace, until there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it!? I'd like to be left alone, if you don't mind!"

"Sorry, but it's me, Skywarp! I just wanna talk to you for an astro second! Do ya mind?"

Starscream sighed, "Fine. Come in."

The red and silver seeker let Skywarp in. He looked a little concerned towards the red and silver F-15 Eagle.

"You okay, Screamer? You have been, oh I don't know, worried about something..."

Starscream blushed, not wanting to blurt out his secret, "I'm fine! Just leave that be!"

"Okay okay! Jeez! I just wanna tell ya somethin' important."

"Yes, yes? Go on!" Starscream insisted.

"Well, the Decepticons and I have been talking it over, and well. Since we have no choice, we decided to let you be Decepticon leader. Even though it may seem like we don't want you to, which we don't. But like I said, we have no other choice. Only because you were Megatron's second in command."

Starscream couldn't believe what he was hearing! Not only did he say that they might let him be leader, but the fact that Skywarp was talking past tense about Megatron. As if he was deacitvated. He grew angry. Thinking that Skywarp would say such shit!

"Megatron's still alive! I can feel it in my spark! Don't talk shit like the Autobots have killed him yet!"

Skywarp had no idea that Starscream would asct this way, "Okay! Calm down! Sheesh! Why do you care so much about Megatron anyway?"

He paused and pondered for a minute while Starscream blushed. He hoped that the black and purple F-15 Eagle wouldn't suspect anything.

"Oh! I get it! You're in love with Megatron, aren't ya?" He smirked.

Starscream's entire dark face flushed. His secret was now figured out by some one, "Okay okay! I'm in love with Megatron! There! Happy!? Just don't tell anyone! You fucking hear me!?"

"Calm down man! Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Really? You won't?"

"Nope. Besides, who'd wanna hear about who you're in love with anyway, huh?"

"Yeah," He continued to blush, "you're right."

Skywarp was going to continue about the news, "Well, the Decepticons and I agreed to let you be leader TEMPORARILY until Megatron is brought back here."

Starscream's face had lit up a bit, "Ha! Yes! I am leader! WOO HOO!"

"Don't get TOO excited, Screamer. They might hear you."

"Who gives a fuck!? I'm the leader and they can kiss my aft!"

"We'll see, Starscream. We'll see." He said as he left out the room.

Starscream, walked over to his berth and took a photo frame of Megatron. It may have been an angry scowl of his leader, but he loves him for who he is anyway. He hugs the frame tight with a frown on his face, "I love you, Megatron. I will set you free from the those wretched Autobots... I promise you..."

...

Prime and the others arrived back at the Ark and sent Megatron to Ratchet.

"Out like a light again, huh?" Ratchet asked with a sigh. He felt Megatron's front helm, "Oh feels like he has a burning fever. It shouldn't take long to get it down."

"Don't worry, Ratchet," Prime encouraged, "If you can make any mech get back to health, I know you can."

"Of course, Prime. It's my job." He said, as he walked off with Megatron in his arms back to Medical Bay.

Optimus tapped his older brother on the shoulder and directed him to the Rec Room with no one inside. So they can talk privately.

"So Nii-san, I have been watching your reactions to how Kaliedo is with Megatron. Is everything okay?"

Prime didn't know how to put this. He rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment. He couldn't think of anything to say because how all of this is confusing him.

"Otou. You must promise me, on brother's honor, to never say anything to the others."

Optimus made a cross sign over his chest plate, "I swear. Cross my spark and hope to fly, stick an energon cube in my eye."

"Where the frick did you learn that?"

"Oh, Kaliedo taught it to me. But that's not important. Now I will not say ONE WORD to anyone. Just tell me what's wrong."

Prime took a breath to calm himself and exhaled, "I'm just worried that Kaliedo might leave me for Megatron. I don't know why, but I have been paranoid of that lately."

Optimus thought that it was a tough situation. And Kaliedo did seem to be close to Megatron these days. He rubbed his chin for a moment, and said with comfort, "This may sound rude, but I think you may be right about it."

Prime was utterly STUNNED! He could barely keep himself functioning after saying that, "Excuse my language, but are you FUCKING kidding me!?"

"Oh I'm afraid not, Prime. Now ever since you and Kaliedo got married, you two haven't really been close lovers. Or happy. Besides, do you even feel a connection towards her?"

Prime pondered for a second and shook his head.

"You see? You two haven't even SPARK BONDED yet! You two have been together for a year and a half, and you get to love her. But does she ever feel the same?"

"I never really thought about that before."

"Well, Nii-san, if Kaliedo feels like she has a connection with Megatron, then just let her be. After all, they are very close to each other like superglue. Ever since you brought Megatron here."

"Hmm... You do have a point. We'll see how this goes. I love Kaliedo. That's the only problem. But she hasn't really mentioned having sex or a baby yet. Not even spark bonding. Wow... I guess we really DON'T have a connection, do we?"

Optimus nodded. Prime then decided to still be close to Kaliedo, just in case anything goes ENTIRELY wrong. Besides, she may be confused about this at first. So she could stay by her side until she's made her final decision.

"And I'm standing by that, Otou."

"Well, alright Nii-san. But don't get too up close in her life. Otherwise things might get ugly."

"I hope you're right, Optimus. I hope you're right." Prime sighed.

He has to keep her distance from Kaliedo. But at the same time, he'll be close to her like usual, and say NOTHING about his jealousy towards Megatron. And in the end, everything will be at it's peaceful ending.


	3. HELP ME ESCAPE THIS

**Original Creation Date: July 25, 2008**

**STORY DEVELOPED, AND INSPIRED BY NiGhT-sTaLkEr13**

**CHAPTER 3: "HELP ME ESCAPE THIS..."**

-_After Kaliedo was taken home from the ice cream shop, she went up to her room. Still utterly depressed that young Megatron was taken from her and to never see him for a very long time. Of course her parents were worried. They just don't know what to make of what was wrong with their little girl. One particular red haired boy didn't like her. Taunts her most._

...

_For the past few days, Kaliedo didn't say a word. Not even to her second grade teacher or her classmates Even though they don't like her appearance The boys in her class that made fun of her in school, didn't help. They just taunted her worse than usual ever since she and Megatron met._

_"Hey! It's creepy girl that was with that one weird looking boy!" Said one._

_"Are you gonna marry him? All loving mush towards that weird boy?" Said another. She blushed, along with the sadness that stayed with her while Megatron was taken from her. If it wasn't for his mother, he'd come back to see her whenever he could. But he can't now. She was so worried as to what his parents have been doing to him since their separation._

_Then the boys started chanting that love chant that everyone in elementary would eventually sing if a boy liked a girl. And vise versa._

_They started out, "Creepy girl and weird boy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love, then come marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Then they laughed. Kaliedo grew angry with every second those boys kept laughing. The pupils of her eyes shrank with anger, her fist clenching as it trembled._

_She just couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and walked towards the group of little boys. She stared at the one on the middle, with her face close to his._

_"Hey! What the heck are you doing, creepy girl?"_

_There was silence for a few seconds. Not knowing what she was going to do next. A group of children surrounded them to watch what was going on. The second graders from Kaliedo's class, third graders, even fourth and fifth graders were watching._

_Then that little boy she was close to started to say, "Oh I get it, you now have the hots for me, right? Well too bad! Go somewhere else! Who'd ever want to like a creepy girl like you? With your stupid little horns on your head! Maybe that weird boy! Like we said, you like him and he likes you! Admit it, you like him!" He said as he continued laughing. _

_Kaliedo's anger grew to the top of the meter. Her vectors pushed him really hard. The momentum flew the boy across the playground, up to a wall of a classroom for the fifth graders._

_The boy cried in agony and in tears. No one knows what happened. The crowd and the rest of the little boy group looked at Kaliedo. She was so angry, she looked at the other boys next to her on both sides. They trembled with fear. Hoping that they won't be next out of the creepy girl's wrath._

_Kaliedo then started to speak, "I don't like you, you festering worms! You can all leave me alone and we can all move on with our business! I don't want anymore of this 'Creepy Girl' shit! You can all even tell the stupid teacher for swearing, for all I fucking care! Just to get away from all of you who hate me! If you hate me, I HATE YOU BACK!" She screamed. She sounded like a mature adult out of her age. But at the same time, immature for the swearing._

_As expected, she was told on and sent to the principle's office. She just didn't care anymore. She didn't even care if her parents lectured her for swearing and assulting a boy her age._

_-I hate them... I hate them all... serves them right for messing with me...- she thought as her parents took her home. She was grounded for a week. But she still didn't care. She was still happy she got to stay with her parents who loved her, and whom she loved back. Or at least, she thought they loved her..._

...

_Her parents were talking about her while she was taking a "time out" in her room. She did nothing but lie down on the bed just to rest from all the taunting and teasing she was going through. What else could she do? The teachers couldn't do anything but tell her to "ignore it."_

_-Hmph... what fucking pussies for telling me that shit... it didn't even work...- she thought angrily. She then heard her parents talking about the discussion concerning her. She stood from the bed and put her ear against the wall._

_Kaliedo's parents kept talking and discussing, hoping to keep the peace at their home like it was before she met that boy. But she still didn't say anything to them about Megatron._

_"I don't know how long this will last," her mother said, "I mean... she's not even our daughter... I don't even know why we even agreed to let this child in. Except for the fact she looked so lost and alone."_

_Kaliedo couldn't believe what she just heard! She's not their real daughter? Was she adopted? It might explain why she has horns on her head, and why her mother doesn't have any. Why haven't they told her this? She kept on listening to find out._

_"I don't know," Kaliedo's father said, "But you're right. We kept her with us because she had no home and not to mention no clothes on. We don't even know where she came from. We just found her on the side of the freeway. A lost little toddler..."_

_"Steve, don't make this harder for us because of that! I'm rethinking on letting that child into a foster home! She is a menace! A monster! She could have killed someone because of what she did to that boy in school the other day! He broke his arm and collar bone when she pushed him! Mary was right... I should have never let this abomination of a child to our home... if we didn't know she had such powers..."_

_Her mother started to cry, "Don't worry, Sweetie," her father said as he embraced her, "We'll deal with her in a different way. She deserves another chance, and to explain herself on what she did and why she did it."_

_It wasn't fair! She loved them, thinking that they loved her too! But because of her appearance and powers, they think she's a monster! Even real parents don't call their children monsters, no matter the appearance or power they held! She stopped listening to her parents in shock. Sliding down the wall and sitting on her bed, tears formed and ran down her face._

_"They... they don't love me... they only say that because they found me... I wasn't born with their blood... I'm just a creepy orphan monster..."_

_She started to cry and squeezed her palms against her head with disbelief. Where did she come from? Why don't her parents love her because of what she looked like or what she did? She felt that no one loves her. She cried to herself hoping her so-called parents couldn't hear her. She found out their secret that they kept from her. She now only looks to Megatron. The boy she met. He was the only one who ever liked her completely at all. No matter what she looked like. Or even what she did. He liked her, so in return, she liked him. She blushed at the thought. Does she really like Megatron? She doesn't really understand the feeling. She's seen it in Disney movies like Pocahontas and Beauty and the Beast. It was love. Was she falling in love with Megatron? She still didn't understand what falling in love was like, or how to express that love to another that you liked._

_She was in so much confusion, anger, and depression, she ran to her bathroom and grabbed some highly dosed meds that she wasn't ever supposed to take. Not at her age. She took at least five pills and swallowed all of them whole. She wanted to be sick so she could stay away from school and mostly her parents as well. She hoped this plan would go well._

_Next day, little Kaliedo then felt sick from the pills she took and threw up blood. She was taken to an ER the other night and she was saved just in time. She didn't want to die, she just wanted to be sick. And not THIS much, mind you._

_With high fever, and exhaustion to hold over the little diclonius child, her mother took her temperature. As they waited for a result, Kaliedo's mother decided to ask her questions on what has made her little girl depressed for the past few days. And to why she pushed that boy in school._

_"Kaliedo, honey, I need to ask you something. It worries me that you won't talk to me or your daddy about it. And how you got THIS sick is beyond us."_

_Kaliedo didn't care. She didn't love her. So what was the point in talking to them anyway?_

_"Why did you push that boy in school? You broke his arm and collar bone when you did."_

_Kaliedo didn't know that she was THAT strong. She was still upset at her mother for not loving her as a real daughter, especially since she wasn't born out of their blood and DNA._

_Kaliedo looked away, for a few moments, she didn't want to say anything. But then thought that her mother might pester her into answering her question. She sighed, "I did it because I was too angry at them for calling me Creepy and telling me that I'll never have any friends. Because of the way I look..."_

_Her mother didn't deny it for one minute that she was creepy and that she had weird powers that could make anyone fear her. But she had to play mother so that she won't frighten the child of not feeling like she's ever loved. She doesn't know how mature Kaliedo is for her age. She said a few big words that children her age don't understand. But she still didn't get it through her thick head that she was mature for her age. She continued, "Hmm... I see... so that's what the fuss was about. Well when you feel better and go off to school, you better apologize to that boy, ok?"_

_Kaliedo nodded -even though he deserved it... I will still feel much satisfaction out of those cries...- she thought sadistically._

_"Alright then. Go ahead and go to sleep. I will check up on you later." Her mother said as she left out the room and closed the door._

_Kaliedo then felt so alone, she wanted that young Cybertronian by her side. A tear streamed down the side of her face as she missed this young boy she was best friends with._-

Kaliedo thought about her memory for a moment. She remembers it like it was yesterday. Being brought to the Autobot's base, The Ark, by Optimus was the best day of her life. The other Autobots really gave her the feeling that she was going to be quite at home with them. And she was. For the longest time. Even though the Autobots had a war breaking out with the Decepticons. She never lived through a bloody war before. And boy is it bloody.

Suddenly, a scream can be heard in the distance. Kaliedo took notice, and ran out of her room like a bullet. She couldn't find out where the screams were coming from until she got close to the Med Bay. And those screams were husky and old sounding. Megatron! Once she stood in front of the doorway, he was flailing, as if trying to escape someone's grasp. She ran off to his side, held his hand and called his name, "Meggie! Wake up! You're having a nightmare! Please wake up! It's me Kaliedo!" She yelled as she gripped onto his hand to comfort the ex-Decepticon leader.

...

Ratchet heard screaming going on in the Med Bay. He ran to find Kaliedo at Megatron's side. He was having yet another nightmare. She was trying to wake him up as he was continuing to flail and scream.

Megatron tossed, turned and screamed in his sleep. Kaliedo was right next to him. Holding his hand, and trying to get him out of consciousness.

"Meggie! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

He kept on tossing and turning, he was in that deep of consciousness. Soon, he started to plead and cry, "No! No! I never done anything to you! Please! No more!" Megatron pleaded.

"Meggie!" Kaliedo called again, but it only made it worse. Ratchet watched as the girl tried to be by Megatron's side at all times. Hoping she can do something to get him out of his nightmare. But at the same time, she was helpless to help him through this pain.

"NO! PLEASE STOOOP! I DON'T WANT THIS, PLEASE! GRANT ME MERCY! I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE!"

He was in a mild panic attack. It sounded like he was restrained in a table of some sort. She didn't know what nightmares he was having. She comintued gripping her best friend's hand out of comfort and helplessness.

"Meggie! Please wake up!"

He shot his optics open and sat bold upright in panic. Of course Kaliedo was right there next to him, but why would she go through all that trouble to comfort him anyway? He covered his face with his hands and sobbed.

With purple comforter kicked to his knee joints, he brought his knees up to his covered face. Kaliedo hugged him tight. Hoping he would be okay.

"Oh Meggie... it's okay... I'm right here..." She cooed. He hugged her back, and gripped onto her like a small child frightened of a monster.

He knew he wasn't okay. He just had another nightmare. How is he supposed to move on like this, if his memories keep haunting him when asleep? He had no Primus damned clue... But with Kaliedo by his side, he would feel much better soon. Since he was in love with her for Primus' sake.

But he remembered what happened the other day. His demons were taking control of him when he didn't want that to happen. But when Kaliedo came to tame his demons. He felt much better after all that trouble. He thanks her ten fold for ending his demon episode. Having more than one demon locked inside your body was more than enough as it is.

"Everything's going to be okay, Meggie... I promise..." Kaliedo said as she hugged him tight. Making her feel secure that he had to be safe, and for him to feel better from his nightmare.

Megatron had to believe her. She was the one that calmed him down more than anyone else in the whole Ark anyway. She checked if his fever was still there, and sure enough, it was. It came back up since the other night.

"Meggie, I think you need to rest some more. Your fever just got back up."

He didn't like that one bit. He faced the wall in front of him, then turned to her, "But... I'm not a fan of hospitals. I don't like staying here too long... I'll feel like being caged in..." he said as he sighed sadly. He turned away again.

There was a slight pause. Kaliedo was confused as to why he felt that way. He hasn't told her what happened to him. And yet, she still trusts him, because she was her best friend.

"I'm your best friend, Meggie. You can tell me anything and I won't judge you. If you need to cry, I'll be right here." She encouraged with a little smile.

He looked at her again. With such promise in her brown eyes. Those same brown eyes he saw when he first met her. Full of promise. He always looked up to her to telling about his past. He had a gloomy look on his face, "Okay... I'll tell you why..."

Ratchet kept on watching the two best friends. And Megatron's love for Kaliedo would only grow intensely when he was around her. Especially since he kept it inside for so long.

Megatron looked into her eyes with sadness and regret as he spoke, "I was in an asylum for my crime of... necrophillic acts to a young femme I... killed... on Cybertron... I have always hated hospitals since then because of how I was treated by my doctor. And I would never, ever trust a doctor trying to help me, ever again. Because of the way my doctor treated me..." He paused... with tears forming in the corners of his crimson optics, "I... can't tell you anymore... not until I have the strength to open up to you..."

"Oh I know Meggie..." she held his hand once more, "It's hard to open up to old wounds that still hurt... I'll wait as long as it takes for you tell me everything... okay?" She smiled. Megatron smiled back. Knowing he could always count on her to be there for him as she did when they first met. He'll never forget it.

Ratchet walked away from the doorway slowly to let those friends have some alone time. He'd hoped that Prime better not blow a gasket when he finds them together again. He is the jealous type to go around. So his act of violence could act at anytime. Even though he doesn't commit any violence to anyone before. Just the Decepticons. He might do it out of reflex as well. Not just jealousy, since Megatron was ex-Decepticon leader after all. As he walked he bumped into Wheeljack.

"Hey. I heard screaming. Is Megatron alright...?" He asked worryingly.

"He's fine, he just needs time alone... Kaliedo's with him. So he should be fine..."

Ratchet's partner in medics began to think. Even though he just went to see Ratchdet about what was going on. And to see if he could still get som help, "You know... I still really could use some help in molding that model for Megatron..."

Ratchet nodded hopelessly, "Alright, I'll give you some more help..." He chuckled. He walked the engineer back down to his workshop. Once they entered, Wheeljack handed the medic the metal model and the wielder as they sat next to each other.

"You know, Ratchet," Wheeljack said.

"What is it?"

"I have been feeling rather sympathetic toward Megatron since we made that big apology to him a week ago."

"I have, too. I bet the others are just as sympathetic as we are."

"What about Prime? He's been agitated lately since Kaliedo and Megatron stuck to each other like super glue."

He thought about that for a moment. He did have a point. He was just thinking about it before Wheeljack bumped into him. He stopped the wielder. He then felt worried that Prime might do something irrational to Megatron. Heck, he hardly ever did anything irrational before. He was the oldest of the Autobots, and their wise leader. So you wouldn't think that he would do something to hurt an innocent. But Megatron wasn't innocent to them when he was still leader. But since they heard about his past, they think he's innocent enough. Even though he has trust issues, and anger issues. He has so many issues you can't even count them all. But he's accepted for who he is. Even if he was a Decepticon.

He placed the wielder tool and plate down on the table, "This is getting to our mainframes, isn't it?"

Wheeljack looked up. He was figuring out which colors to use for the model, "What is getting to our mainframes?"

Ratchet sighed, "That we're worrying about Megatron even more with each passing Earth day."

"That... does explain why we are a little spacey here and there... we're... sympathetic and worrisome about the big guy... aren't we?"

"Yes, it seems so..."

A slight pause. Ratchet grabbed the wielder again and continued working on the metal plate model.

Wheeljack stuttered in his speech as he stood from his sitting position, "I-I'm gonna go get the paints ^^;..."

As he left the room, Ratchet still thought to himself. How could Megatron be mixed into such a horrible past to do such horrible things? Who knows? Maybe it's the only thing he knows is causing pain instead of taking it away. He was never taught that, otherwise. They all hope that he can trust him and the others soon. It's getting kinda depressing that Megatron is getting into the subject every time they think about him. Worrisome or not, they have to be there for him when he wants them to be. For now, they have to keep their distance.

...

Starscream kept on pacing until he wanted to scream out of frustration. What was taking Laserbeak so long? He should have reported by now. Just then, there was another knock on his door. Starscream was startled and turned around quickly.

"C-come in!" He said with a quivery voice. Soundwave had opened the door. Starscream felt somewhat relieved that Laserbeak might have come back with some footage to where Megatron was. He ran towards the larger mech.

"Has Laserbeak brought back some footage for me?"

Soundwave shook his head. Starscream then frowned. That birdbrain was taking way too long now. He slowly walked to his berth and sat there. Silence. Soundwave stood where he was when he entered. Still silence. Starscream then looked up.

"You can go now, Soundwave... It's nothing to worry about really..."

The Commissions Officer didn't leave. Instead he approached the seeker slowly so he won't anger him. Starscream looked away from him.

"Just go away. I don't need anyone right now."

"Starcream: In denial."

"What!?" He blushed, "I'm not denying anything! What makes you think I'm denying anything!?"

"A sure sign: You're blushing. Tell what is the matter."

"Well if you must know, I have a crush on Megatron okay!? There! Happy!?" Starscream turned away with such embarrassment that he told another Decepticon. But he knows he can trust someone like Soundwave to keep his secret.

"Secret will be kept."

"You mean it?"

"Affirmative."

"Okay... could I have some peace...?"

Soundwave nodded and left the room. Starscream lay down and sighed. He told another Decepticon. He hoped that this wasn't going to be a loop to the turn of events.

...

Prime walked around the base, checking if everything's in order once the Decepticons interfere or come within attack range. Everything seemed normal and flowing evenly. Though he noticed some Autobots were a little spacey and thinking to themselves lately. It couldn't have been Megatron... could it? His jealousy grew stronger thinking about Megatron and Kaliedo together.

-No...- He thought to himself calmly, -I have to give Kaliedo some space like I said I would.-

Once he passed the Med Bay door, he found Megatron and Kaliedo talking to each other. He still had to give them space as he told Optimus he would, but he just had to know what they were talking about. He hid behind the doorway to be out of view. Megatron was still in bed, but it looked like he was feeling better. He was talking to her about something very particular.

Megatron was telling her about his demons about his diclonius form. A monster from the 15th century that has horns growing out of the head. But only for the females, and vibrating arms and hands called "vectors" that have a limit of killing range. They vibrate so much that they can cut through almost anything. But they're invisible, so it's really easy to sneak up on prey, and kill them. Megatron has had this form since he as created.

Megatron has ten vectors, and has a range of twenty-five miles. And Megatron is very, very vicious...

He has his Nergal demon form. All his powers locked inside in one optic, if he dies, he has to give his right optic to an individual he wants to give it to when dying. And if there is a full moon on Halloween night, the look and feel of the full moon, awakens the nergal demon's powers. Taking over it's original master's body and looks for prey. His diclonius form does the same, but wants to kill humans. And it assists the nergal demon from. When forming weapons out of the mere body of the demon, the vectors and sharp tentacles combine, into a massive true form that Megatron can never control. He roars at the moon instead of howling like a werewolf.

"Wow, that's a lot to say, Meggie... I know a little more about myself. Now that I think about it."

Megatron nodded. It was a mouthful. Prime couldn't even believe what he just heard. Two demons inside Megatron!? Optics wide with shock, he just couldn't contain it. He is going nuts every time he saw Kaliedo with that Decepticon. But why was he acting more out of his jealousy than usual? He doesn't know. Not even the others know why he's like this. He looked at the pair of friends again. Megatron is doing something.

He closed his optics, reached out and emitted a small, warm glow of light in his enclosed hands between them. As his hands opened a flower grew and bloomed right before Kaliedo's very eyes. It float in mid-air until the rose was finally descending and laying in it's side. It landed in his hands gently.

It was a white rose! It was the most amazing thing that Megatron ever did. He carefully gave her the rose, so she won't herself with the thorns that are on it. Prime had never done ANY of this for her! Prime was also marveled at what he saw.

He gives her the rose and she holds it with utmost of care.

"To you, the sweetest angel in the world..."

She knew the rose symbolized purity. She read that somewhere once, and also when a boy gives a girl a white rose, it gives the girl a messsage that he thinks she's an angel. It was a beautiful gift that he had given her. She'd wished that the rose lasted forever, so she could cherish it close to her.

"Oh Meggie... this is beautiful... How did you do this," she asked, so stunned even she could never do something like this... Prime couldn't take anymore of it, but suspense was overtaking him. He continued to watch.

"My Grandfather taught me, as well as laser sword fighting. He figured that I needed magic and fighting skills to protect myself. I never really used magic for protection, but the laser sword fighting skills, I did."

"That's ama- OW!"

She accidentally pricked herself with one of the roses thorns. She was in panic! She hasn't had something like this happen to her since she tried to pick roses out of her Grandmother's garden. Which was a long time ago. She whimpered and trembled as the small thorn stabbed her index finger.

"Are you alright? Don't panic, you'll make the thorn go in deeper. Let me see." He takes her hand and sees that there was a big thorn in the tip of her index finger, "Hold still," he commanded. His gentle fingers slowly got the thorn out and used his magic to heal her tiny wound.

"You didn't have to do that, Meggie. I could have just cleaned it, and put a band-aid on it. Just a quick trip to the cabinets across the room ^w^." She assured him with another little smile, so she wouldn't worry him.

But Megatron didn't want her to go through all that trouble, just because of a little prick of a rose thorn. He leaned toward her and kissed her cheek. Her cheeks flushed as his soft lips rested on her cheek. His soft tender lips felt so good to her. He stopped his little kiss, and blushed. He really loved her. But still, this wasn't the time to tell her yet. Just a little longer. Until he can finally ease his desires. They gazed into each other's eyes. Thinking this moment stopped just for them.

Prime was now at his breaking point. Megatron WAS in love with Kaliedo! But why? Why did he love her? He wasn't taking Kaliedo away from him! He had to do something and quick before poor Kaliedo had anymore confusing thoughts about their relationship as husband and wife. He had to stop this, before he was cheated on.

Laserbeak was tuckered away in the corner while recording the whole thing going down. He was told to by Starscream himself to record any footage of where Megatron's location is. He hid his camera as he stopped recording, and flew off without anyone noticing he was even there.

...

At the undersea HQ, Starscream had been waiting for nearly a whole two earth days now to see where Megatron was. He was getting desperate. He didn't know where he was or if he was dead or alive. Another knock on his door and it was Soundwave again. The small seeker lit up with joy to see how Megatron was doing. He probably had this theory that he was taken hostage by the Autobots to stop the war.

The Commissions officer had approached him, "Laserbeak brings footage of Megatron's whereabouts."

Starscream lit up even more when he said that. When he was given the cassecticon to Starscream and he placed it in the tape deck. The video played as Megatron and Kaliedo were talking to each other.

"Wait..." He began to look distraught, "Who is she...? Megatron's alive and well, which is a relief. But what in all of Cybertron is he doing with that girl?"

Once the tape shown Megatron kissing Kaliedo's cheek, Starscream felt dead inside. Spark broken. It seemed that Megatron was in the Autobot's care and that he was in love with that human. Impossible! It just couldn't be! Then he saw Prime in the doorway of the Med Bay freaking out.

"What the hell? What's Prime doing there? He must be in jealousy that the girl is with MY Megatron. Since I did hear that he married a human. And the human Megatron is with, is his wife. Hmm... I'm loathing that Megatron loves that girl, but this could be used for part of a plan..." He began to think. The thinking cogs were turning.

He turned to the Commissions Officer.

"Tell every Decepticon and organize a battle unit! We're attacking the Autobots! Now!"

"As you command, Starscream." He said, as he ran out of the room. Starscream turned back to the footage and moved it back to Megatron kissing Kaliedo's cheek. He paused there and stared at in in disbelief, jealousy, and anger.

"I'll get you to be my lover, Megatron. Even if I have to force your happiness out of the way in order to have my own..."

...

The Decepticons were getting ready for there attack on the Ark as Soundwave had said to do.

Starscream, walking in the control room, was checking in on the readiness of battle. He is really determined to get Megatron back. Even if he has to sacrifice the poor Decepticon Leader's freedom and happiness.

That kiss Megatron gave to that girl played over and over through his mainframe. He was depressed, spark broken, angry and jealous all at once. If he couldn't have Megatron, then no one can.

All the Decepticons were ready for the battle ahead and Thundercracker was made to be Starscream's lieutenant, "Everything is ready, Starscream. We're prepared for anything that is thrown at us."

Starscream smirked, "That's good to hear." He turned to another Decepticon, "Negatorph! Since you failed to try and catch your own 'pet', I have to go get him myself."

"I'm sorry, Commander Starscream. It won't happen again," Negatorph said as he bowed to his new leader.

Negatorph was a Decepticon who looked like Megatron, but somewhat in reverse paint color scheme. His optics were orange instead of crimson. He was Megatron's evil twin cousin and Starscream's apprentice. He played around with Megatron a couple of times since he arrived to join the Decepticons. But for his own perverted lust desires towards Megatron. Such abusive acts lead Starscream to even more anger.

Starscream still wasn't impressed, "I'll make sure of that. From now on you will guard the base and when we have him, you will be here. Waiting for your 'pet' to come back to you," Starscream ordered. Even though he didn't like the idea of letting Negatorph have his fun when Megatron should be HIS.

"As you wish, my liege." he bowed once more.

The F-15 was looking forward to this. He had more interest in Megatron than Negatorph in the least. He made sure of that. He will remind Negatorph again in the time being when Megatron is back with them.

"Decepticons! Prepare for battle!"

The Decepticons cheered on as they raced to the door. The boarding dock raised over the surface of the ocean as the Decepticon warriors flew off and followed behind their temporary leader.

-Soon, I shall have him, and he will be my love to rule the universe, together. that girl will never have him. Mark my words.- Starscream thought in jealous mind.


	4. MEGATRON'S SAVIOR

**Original Creation Date: July 25, 2008**

**STORY DEVELOPED, AND INSPIRED BY NiGhT-sTaLkEr13**

**CHAPTER 4: MEGATRON'S SAVIOR**

_-Months passed, and Prime needed to check up on what the Decepticons were doing._

_"Teletraan 1, send a sky-spy to the Decepticon undersea headquarters," Prime ordered._

_Teletraan 1 obeyed Optimus Prime's command and the sky spy went out to the Atlantic Ocean, where the Decepticon HQ is deep under the sea._

_It goes underwater and carefully goes around the security camera. It gets successfully in, and dries itself off. It spins itself around fast as a fan. Becoming a dry as a bone, little do-dad._

_It roams around the base, and runs into Skywarp and Thundercracker. They were drinking high grade cubes and chatting. But Prime wasn't interested in there conversation, since they became bond-mates and they only talk about themselves, and how they're going to live their lives after the war._

_Prime's audio receptors heard something in the distance. He tried to track it. But it was nowhere in sight. He never tried the prison cells. And he realized, the noise got louder. Ah ha! He found it!_

_He hears cries of pain, but doesn't know who those cries belong to. Then he picked up the voice, and it was husky. Could it be? He controlled the sky spy to get in the cells to see what's going on._

_It was Megatron. And he was getting whipped by someone that looks like him. Taller, older, and reverse paint job of Megatron. He had the energon whip in his hand and he kept on hitting Megatron. What did Megatron do to deserve this? Prime pressed the button "record" in the key pad. Megatron was bleeding continuously with all his wounds, and he had chains on him around his neck, wrists, and ankles._

_Megatron cried in pain as each strike if the whip hit his body. The older look-alike stopped and knelt down to Megatron and rubbed his abdomen._

_"No! Please no! Anything but that! Please! I never done anything to you," the helpless Walter P-38 cried. His older look-alike just smirked and rubbed his crotch._

_"You know as well as I do. You need to be punished for your actions," he said as he opened his port cap and slowly entered his port. He moaned as the older, darker figure went in deeper within his tight, wet wires. Megatron's tears streamed down his face as he was being molested._

_Now Prime saw everything. He now knows that Megatron had gone through SOME kind of abuse when he was young, and it was sexual abuse. He didn't stop recording the whole thing, because this could be used for evidence to to Autobots that Megatron is a pure and innocent soul, violated of his dignity since a child...-_

Prime just stood there in front of Teletraan 1. Thinking about the evidence he recorded of Megatron being helplessly "punished". He really couldn't help himself. He wanted to save Megatron and his heavy trauma. He KNEW he had to stop it. But his jealousy toward Megatron was getting to him. He still knows that he has to keep his distance toward them, but since he saw that kiss Megatron gave to Kaliedo on her cheek... He just nearly broke off his deal.

...

Megatron was talking with Kaliedo again, but in his own room. Kaliedo marveled every drawing he made on the wall. Mostly out of nature and animals that interested the ex-Decepticon leader.

"Meggie! These drawings are SO GORGEOUS! I wish I could draw like you!" She said in awe.

"You can if have been drawing as much as I have." He smiled.

He just was overfilled with joy seeing Kaliedo this happy. Since he loves her, he'd do anything to see her happy. She turned to him with a curious look on her face. Megatron thought it was so cute.

"What's up, Kari?" He asked.

"What hand do you use to draw and write? I use my right."

"I use my left." He replied.

Kaliedo was excited that she was friends with a person who could draw and write with their left hand. She scooted to him on his berth and hugged him.

"What's this all about? It's not really that special. It has been normal to me." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he blushed.

"Just like writing and drawing with my right hand is normal to me. I think it's special because it's rare from someone to write with their left hand. It's so cool." She said. She realized she was all over him and she stopped her hug. She scooted back to where she was, "Heh heh, sorry I was all over you like that," she smiled and blushed.

"No it's alright, I don't mind..." He smiled back, and blushed as well. Rubbing the back of his neck. Then, an awkward pause. It was... well... awkward. They were embarrassed with the moment that was shared. Since they love each other, but neither of them know about it. Megatron turned back to his best friend.

"Can you believe we are already older now? I mean, look at you. You're..." he blushed intensely, "beautiful... since you were a child, you were just the most adorable little duckling..."

"Aww Meggie... that's so sweet~! I can say the same about you. You were also cute when you were a kid. Now you're such a sexy stud."

Megatron liked that compliment very much. Since he is an adult now. She really did like what he looked like when he was a child. How could she forget it? I was impossible for her to. He was the cutest boy she'd ever seen. And it's a no brainer on how Megatron can be the sexy stud that he is now.

Kaliedo scoot back close to him. She laid her head down on his lap. Megatron never thought she would do this. He ruffled her dirty blonde hair and smiled. One day they might be able to do this all the time. One day, they may be able to do more. One day... maybe they can tell each other "I love you." Kaliedo felt comfortable on Megatron's lap and his ruffling of her hair. She started feeling sleepy.

The alarms suddenly rang. Decepticons must be approaching. Kaliedo sat up in panic. The alarms startled her a lot. Megatron kept her calm by patting her head, "It's alright Kaliedo. It's just the alarms." He continued smiling, "Would you like to come with me to see what all the fuss is about?"

She nodded. He took her hand and helped her off his berth. And they walked off to the control room.

...

Prime had to round up every single Autobot there is. Once he did, all the Autobots were all in line, ready for action. Prime called all the Autobot's names and everyone seemed present.

Once Kaliedo and Megatron walked in, they were still holding hands. Prime felt kinda distraught with that. But he had to keep it to himself. Well unless something really infuriated him. Like the kiss Megatron gave to Kaliedo on her cheek. He still didn't like it, but he has to contain it. Since he was still leader for the Autobots. He can't be irrational. No matter how much of it he wanted to express.

"Whats going on?" Megatron asked.

"The Decepticons are coming," Bumblebee replied.

Megatron was excited. This meant that he can show his gratitude to Prime for saving him from his further trauma. But he doesn't know Prime's irrationallity and jealousy is nearly at his breaking point against him.

"I'm going too," Megatron said.

Prime wasn't going to let him out there. Not letting him being captured by them. No matter how much good of a warrior Megatron was. But at the same time, he doesn't want him to stay with Kaliedo to let him be any closer to her. Otherwise, it would lead to her cheating on Prime.

"Megatron. You can't go out there. It's too dangerous," Prime said sternly.

"But Prime, I.."

"No, 'buts', and that's final. We don't want you getting anymore trauma put on you," He said in a soft but still stern tone.

Megatron just turned furious, "I just want to show how grateful I am to you for getting me out of that cell and bring me here! And now this is the thanks I can show your sorry ass?! Sorry! Not going to happen, you Bastard!"

Megatron turned away with an angry scowl and crossed his arms. He just wanted to show how grateful he is, and what does he get to show for it? Nothing. He felt that he shouldn't be here in the first place.

"But Megatron, you need to be here. Where you'll be safe. What if Negatorph is with them? If you ever saw him, you would freeze in fear and be helpless, just like yesterday. You don't want to feel 'tainted' anymore, do you? We all want to help you and protect you. You were molested since you were a child, please stay here for the sake of your benefit..." He placed a comforting hand on Megatron's shoulder. So the demons inside won't burst out in anger along with his own.

His attention turned to Teletraan 1 as it made another alarm. He turned completely around to face the computer and walked up to it. He activated the comm link with a single button. Starscream was on screen. Looking all smug and devious as always.

"Optimus Prime! As you know we're here for Megatron."

Prime knew it! He didn't see Negatorph, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still out there... somewhere... He had to keep an optic sensor to where Negatorph might pop out of nowhere. And he hoped that Starscream won't do something sneaky. Which is pretty most likely that he will.

Megatron was still angry. Even more angry when he heard the seeker's high pitched voice. He didn't want to see Starscream right now. He was already agitated with his day, and it was just about to get worse. Kaliedo next to him tired to give him comfort like she always did when he was like this. She looked at the screen and gave him a scowl. Starscream looked back at the girl, and quite frankly, didn't like her either.

Starscream continued, "Now, Megatron. I have a lot of requests from Negatorph. Telling me I should retrieve you back at base. Now be a good boy, come outside, and come back with us..."

There was a pause, Prime turned to the Walter P-38 behind him. Megatron was just furious and frustrated! He didn't want to go back with all the shit he endured with his cousin.

He then felt like he blew a fuse! He turned around to face the screen and screamed, "No way, you little Bitch! I'm not going back to that life and you're dramatic displeasing of my role for leadership! So fat chance, Whore!" Bearing his fangs out of such anger.

"Meggie, calm down..." Kaliedo said calmly to calm the the ex-Decepticon leader.

Starscream grew incensed when he saw the girl being next to Megatron. His circuits were boiling with jealousy, "How dare you speak to me that way!?"

Megatron smiled manipulatively and slightly laughed at the F-15, "Takes a Bastard, to know one. If you want me, you'll have to come and get me."

"Fine! I'll come raining down on your 'happiness'! And I know your little secret about your very close human, Megatron! I'm coming to haunt you, and you will be my lover!"

The communication cut off.

"I'll be waiting..." Megatron still manipulatively smiled. And about Megatron's little secret, he better pray to Primus Okami-sama that nothing ever comes out like that. He looked down at Kaliedo beside him. She looked worried and held his hand. He held it back. To comfort her worries.

Prime looked at Megatron once more. He just couldn't take it anymore! His feelings for Kaliedo and jealousy that she might love Megatron turned to a boil now. But he had to take it slow like a leader should.

"Megatron, I want you to answer a question for me. And I need a straight answer from you."

There was silence for a couple of seconds. Megatron thought it was no big deal, "Of course. But if it's something about what Starscream just said about me having a special human? Don't expect an answer from me. Because that is personal."

Kaliedo was scared as to what this matter was going to be.

Prime gave Megatron and Kaliedo a stern look and stood more erect. He crossed his arms, "Megatron. If this is about Kaliedo, I want you to not get too close to her. I don't want her to get confused on falling in love with someone else and have her still loving me at the same time. It's too complicated for her."

-SHIT!- Megatron thought in surprise. He gritted his teeth again in such infuriating anger. How would he know if it was Kaliedo anyway? Besides, Prime talking that way about Kaliedo when he knew her a long time ago. Way before she even knew about Optimus Prime. Prime knows nothing of Kaliedo's feelings like he does. He scowled again and growled. He clenched his fists, trying to protect Kaliedo beside him, "How would you know if it was Kaliedo anyway!?" He snapped, "This is MY life and you are to stay out of it! I already had enough of that with my therapist at the asylum I went to! So if you say I can't be with Kaliedo, just because we're friends," he paused, turned to Huffer and grabbed his laser pistol. He pointed the gun to his head, like he did when he was just 17, "I'll splatter my blood across the floor. Since you don't want me near her..."

Kaliedo was automatically shocked as to what Megatron was about to do, "Meggie! No! Please don't do it!" She cried.

Prime was horrified Megatron would want to do this to himself. He reached out to him in horror as he saw the gun at one of Megatron's vital signs when shot, could kill him in an instant. And he didn't want Megatron killed.

"Megatron, please... I'm sorry... Just don't kill yourself-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!" He interrupted. Kaliedo whimpered as she hugged him while he still protected her, "Besides... You don't understand what Kaliedo and I share... how we actually first met... We were just innocent little children wanting companions for one another... And there we were... becoming friends with each other... and she was the only friend I had when I grew up..." Tears of anguish ran down his face. His hand trembled as he still held the pistol to his head.

-That's it... kill me... kill me now... I don't deserve to have friends... not even the little human girl whom I've grown to love... even though I never experienced love before in my life...- He said to himself. He was about to pull the trigger. Slowly pushing it to it's edge to the click of firing. His memories of his only good childhood flashed in his head all at once. Those four earth days with the little girl he once met... and fallen in love at such a young age... The trigger just centimeters away from being pulled.

The Autobots just stood there, all in shock. Kaliedo was shocked as well. She just couldn't move. This was it. Megatron was going to die. A straight laser from the laser pistol to the head is very fatal. Giving you a quick and painless death. Megatron didn't care if he ended up in Heaven or Hell. He just wanted his life to end. Here and now.

"Megatron! No!" Prime cried.

The laser pistol's shot had been fired. Prime pushed Megatron's hand direction behind him to the wall. The pistol had missed. The Autobots still just stood there. Nothing had happened. Megatron had lived. Prime has yet again saved another life. Kaliedo still stood there. Nearly having a panic attack if Megatron killed himself.

"Megatron. Please... Listen to me," Prime pleaded.

Megatron, staring with a blank look at Prime, didn't know what else to say. Prime slowly took the pistol from Megatron. Megatron not fighting back and just loosening his grip on the pistol and dropped onto the floor with a clunk. Kaliedo picked up the pistol and gave it back to Huffer. Prime cleared his throat and spoke again.

"I didn't know that you and Kaliedo knew each other since you were children," He started off. With coolant about to run down his cheeks, "I just want Kaliedo to be happy..."

Megatron scowled again. He turned away once more, "If you wanted her to be happy, then tell me this: if she DID fall in love with me, what would you could have done then?"

Kaliedo watched the whole thing go down while she still hid behind Megatron. Stone, cold silence. Prime just didn't think of that happening... since Kaliedo did say to him that she hated Megatron for trying to hurt Prime. And she hated him for about a year and a half. But since he started to see her caring feelings towards Megatron... Fine. He sees how it is. If Kaliedo IS falling in love with Megatron, he could have pushed her aside as a disgrace to the Autobots. But in this case, since Megatron's in the Autobots now, she'll have enough time to explain herself. After the they deal with the Decepticons once they arrive.

"You're right, Megatron. I'm sorry... But I'll need lots of explaining from you and Kaliedo. So that I know which facts are true here." Prime said sternly.

"As you wish... commander..." Megatron growled as he ruffled Kaliedo's hair again. She trembled with fear. But the ruffling calmed her down a bit.

Prime turned to Blaster, "Blaster, I need you to guard Megatron so he doesn't cause more harm to himself. And Kaliedo as well. So she won't get hurt if something happens to Megatron."

The red and yellow tape player saluted, "Don't worry, Prime! He won't hurt himself on my watch! And the little lady will be kept safe at all times!"

Prime pat Blaster's shoulder out of approval and lead the Autobots out of the Ark.

Blaster glanced at Megatron. Megatron still scowled to himself, having his arms crossed, and still feeling upset, hurt, and angry. Kaliedo still gripping onto him. Fear, depression and worry washed over her. Blaster already saw that they have a connection. Since Megatron did say they met when they were kids. And they have been best friends since then.

The Autobot couldn't comprehend on his anger. He didn't know how Megatron's anger could get out of hand. No one could. They weren't at Decepticon base to see his true anger in the scenes.

...

Starscream floated over-head. The Decepticons charged as each fist was dented into an Autobot's or Decepticon's soft spot to be hit. Starscream and Optimus Prime charged on each other, grabbed each other's hands, and they try to force one another off their own strength. One or the other would take advantage of each other's strength. But neither would succeed.

"I will win, Prime! You'll see, and Megatron will be ours again. Being the traitor that he is, he'll be 'punished' for his betrayal," he smirked.

Prime was infuriated about what he heard through his audio receptors. Why were most Decepticons, especially Megatron's blood family, would ever want the sick idea of molesting him when he's done nothing wrong?! This was the last straw.

"You think that I would hand Megatron over so easily? Not likely." Prime grunted as he tried pushing against the seeker's weight.

Starscream grew more angry that he couldn't convince Prime with Megatron's "punishment." So he tries a different tactic, "Well you don't want that human taken from you, do you? I bet that kiss that Megatron gave her made you quite shaken. Not since you want her to be happy with you."

"How did you know?"

"We have our ways of knowing..." Starscream chuckled evily.

Prime was now furious at Megatron. But he had a long connection with Kaliedo and he didn't. He had to keep that in mind. Kaliedo must love Megatron then she does him. His jealousy suddenly started to deminish when he realized that Megatron and Kaliedo had a strong connection because of their childhood together. And why they stick together like super glue ever since then. They may be best friends, but they haven't told each other their feelings yet. And Starscream wasn't going to ruin that moment for Kaliedo nor Megatron.

With all his strength, he knocked the young seeker to the ground and aimed his laser rifle at him, "Give up, Starscream. This is your last chance to run away, before I change my mind and and blow your head off..."

Usually, Prime does not act like this. Nor any other Optimus Prime for that matter. But what was the point to see in that? No one was perfect. Not even Prime or Megatron. If they were, then the balance of life would plummit. Prime looked at Starscream with an angry glare, and Starscream didn't seem to be too scared to want to retreat, "Don't worry, Prime. I'll leave. Just give me some time to recruit my troops..." he said. He was too calm in his speech.

-He must be hiding something...- Prime thought.

"Well hurry! My patience is wearing thin," The Autobot leader demanded. He shoved his laser rifle in the seeker's face. To give him the idea he shouldn't be here.

Little does Prime know, however, that he is going to be sniper shot by Thundercracker.

...

Blaster was watching the battle. He noticed Thundercracker, "Oh no! This doesn't look good..." Kaliedo was also worried something might happen.

Megatron turned to the screen as he cooled down a little. As soon as he saw what Starscream was planning to do, knew he had to do SOMETHING. He dashed out of the Ark and Kaliedo ran out after him. Trying to stop him.

"Meggie what are you doing? Come back!"

Blaster did the same to try to stop him. But also tried to stop her. He grabbed her arm to keep her inside the Ark and Megatron kept running.

"Meggie! Come back! Please!" She reached out to him, hoping he reponded. But it was too late. He was too far to hear Kaliedo's cries now. Blaster kept on pulling her back as she tried pulling forward. She gave up, and kneeled as she cried. Hoping Megatron would be ok.

As she continued to cry, Blaster knelt by her side and rubbed her back.

"Hey. I can get him back for you. Wait right here." He ran out after him without hesitation. Kaliedo hoped that everything would be back to normal once the battle was over.

...

As soon as Megatron ran further outside to the battlefield, Thundercracker landed in front of him when he descended from the sky.

"There you are..." He said with a fiendish smirk.

He was about to grab his throat with one hand, but Blaster stopped Megatron from doing the act. He grabbed his arm and Megatron scowled again.

"Why did you stop me?" He said.

Blaster looked at him pleadingly, "Please, Megatron. Prime told you to stay inside. Don't make this any worse."

Megatron was tired of having Autobots telling him what to do. He struggled to get his arm out of Blaster's grip.

"Let go of me!"

"No! You have to go back inside!"

Megatron was finally out of Blaster's grip, and just gave a growl, "I'm not going to do what you're telling me to do anymore! I'm fucking sick and tired of it!"

Thundercracker was already getting bored of this. With a smirk on his face he pointed his laser sniper at his fearless Decepticon leader's face, "Well, well. I have the traitor right here in my sights. I see I won't have to kill Prime for this kind of mess up just to retrieve you."

A few moments of silence. He then spoke again as his smirk grew wider, "I don't care what Starscream says to bring you back alive. You have caused many to suffer. Including your own mechs. You don't have any right to be in this world. You deserve to die."

The laser rifle shot and Megatron's vectors stopped the energy beam from hitting through Megatron's head. His optics turned light green with his Nergal demon eyes. His demon was summoned to do what Megatron was going to do. His vector grabbed the sniper and scared Thundercracker out of his wits.

"**You have no right to live in this world either. Not with how Megatron-sama's life had been. And you're making it worse**." The vector bended the rifle in half, grabbed it out of Thundercracker's hands and tossed it aside. It grabbed his neck and choked him.

Megatron's nergal smirked, "**Hmph... pity you are one of the weak warriors Megatron-sama had to deal with**." Another Vector was summoned and was close to Thundercracker's neck.

"**Shi ne...**" And it cut his head off. Dark purple blood flew everywhere.

Starscream wondered why Thundercracker hasn't made the shot yet. He lifts himself up, and sees Megatron made the interruption of the sniper shot.

"There's Megatron! After him!" Starscream commanded.

The Decepticons turned and saw him in their sights as they charged after him. Megatron's Diclonius stood there, with no trace of fear. Covered in dark purple blood, he was satisfied with most of his demon's revenge. As each Decepticon tried to capture him, his vectors would push them away or slice their limbs off. Blood flew everywhere and screams of pain and pleads for mercy were in ear shot.

Kaliedo watched in horror as Megatron's diclonius took over. Blood flying everywhere along with the limbs. Splitting heads down the middle down to their crotch. Thus, cutting them in half.

Starscream was disappointed in how his warriors were such wimps. He jolted up from the dusty ground of the desert, and grabbed a riffle a previous Deceptoicon held earlier before he was killed. He held it up to Megatron's head once more, with infuritating anger. Not wanting to lose, "I will win, Megatron. And I don't care if I kill you. You will be out of the way, and all the rest of your friends will be killed... but first..." He grips the rifle in his hand more firmly, and aimed the weapon at the Autobot leader.

Prime was ready to protect himself, "Now Starscream," he said, "You better not shoot that damn thing at me, or there will be dire concequences upon you."

"You think I give a damn!?" Starscream snapped, "I don't care if I die either! As long as the strongest warrior shall die, then it is decided..." The F-15 slowly pulled the trigger, and a laser shot right out like a dart. Hitting through Prime's chest plate. Right near the spark chamber... blood spilled, and he hit the dirt on his back. He coughed as purple blood kept spewing out of his mask.

Megatron, all wide eyed, watched Prime groping his chest wound, in pain and about to give in. He was the one who saved him. His savior. Lying there. Groaning in pain, and at death's door if Ratchet doesn't do something AND quick! Blaster called for Ratchet while Megatron approached him slowly. He was near the Seeker now. Starscream somehow still feared Megatron, and couldn't comprehend seeing Megatron furious.

"**You're next, buddy boy...**" Megatron's diclonius spoke.

Starscream couldn't take it! He just had to get out of there and quick, "Decepticons! Retreat!"

Once Starscream and his goons transformed and flew off, Megatron's diclonius gave him control back

**Remember, Megatron-Sama. I'll let you have control back... THIS time...**

Megatron didn't really like the sound of that. He hoped that he won't lose control for a while. Kaliedo can help with that, since she has before.

Ratchet ran out to the commotion with Blaster and saw his wound.

"Great Alpha Trion's ghost..." Ratchet was just shocked.

He examined the wound and checked his vital signs and blood level, "Don't worry, Prime. I can get you back to the Med Bay and everything will be alright."

Prime tried to keep himself alive. But only made matters worse. He already felt like he was fading fast, "I don't... think I can make it..."

Ratchet didn't want Prime to say stupid things like that. He would be fine! He had to! he wasn't going to lose their leader, "No! I'm not losing you! Not ever! What about Kaliedo? Are you just going to leave her like that?"

Prime already understood. He was going to leave Kaliedo with Megatron now. He didn't have any part in their connection. Besides, they love each other. Even if they didn't tell each other yet.

"But Prime... Are you really going to do this?" The Medic asked.

"It's... my decision... and I'm standing by it... *cough*"

Prime smiled under his mask, despite the fact that he was in so much pain with all the laser shot, "I'll... be back... you'll see..." That was true. Whenever he was killed, he always found SOME way to come back life. No matter what it was.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Kaliedo rushed out to them to see in a closer view that Prime was shot near the spark chamber and could die, and now dying at the hands of Starscream. And Ratchet could do nothing because it was Prime's decision to die.

"Oh, Prime! I'm right here... It's okay..."

But what she doesn't know is that he might come back like he always does. She doesn't know Prime's decision to die, so she can be with Megatron.

"Kaliedo... I know... that you want to be... with... Megatron... He cares so much for you... I want you... to do the same..."

"You... finally admit it... don't you Prime...? That you don't love me...?"

Prime placed his hand on her cheek, "I do... but someone loves you a lot more than I do..."

"And... who might that be, Prime...?"

"You'll... have to find out... for... yourself"

Prime went limp and had his last breath. Kaliedo saw Prime turning grey as his systems shut down. This was another one of Optimus Prime's downfalls. But he would come back. The Autobots, Megatron, and Kaliedo know that.

Kaliedo still greived over him. He helped her through he most toughest times while going through her freshman year of High School. She still considers him a friend. Even though that she doesn't love him as much as she loves Megatron. Maybe that's also why he decided to die. To give Kaliedo her happiness to the one she loved. She hugged Megatron tightly. The silver mech held her close. Poor Kaliedo needed some time to cry. Since the greatest leader had died once more. With another willing sacrifice that had been made.

...

Starscream continued to fly off ahead. Why did he let himself get scared like that? He had Megatron right where he wanted him! But he was still terrified of the fearless leader. Even though he's not their leader anymore. He'd have to wait if the rest of the Decepticons would see if Starscream was going to be permanent leader now. Since Megatron was now labeled as a "traitor."

-One day, Megatron... one day I will get you back... you WILL be mine...-


	5. DETERMINATION

**Original Creation Date: August 5, 2008**

**STORY DEVELOPED, AND INSPIRED BY NiGhT-sTaLkEr13**

**CHAPTER 5: DETERMINATION**

_-Megatron had been in this prison for a month and a half now. And he really wants someone to save him. His wounds gashed and light green blood was everywhere. He kept bleeding and is in terrible pain. The cell door was unlocking and opening, and Megatron looked up slowly._

_His cousin came back with his trusty energon whip and something else: a bondage harness. Megatron was just terrified, "No! I beg of you! Please no!," fresh tears ran over his old, dry ones. He didn't know what to expect, except that Negatorph is trying to kick it up a notch._

_He wrapped the harness around his helpless cousin. Megatron tried to wiggle himself out of this mess. But it was no use. The chains on his wrists and ankles like in the maximum security asylum he was in, restrained him from moving._

_The harness was securely on. Negatorph stood up and was ready to strike. Megatron closed his crimson optics tight and the whip hit him with a heavy impact._

_The chrome and ebony mech cried in agony and tears streamed down his face as he was getting struck by the punishment tool. After about thirty lashes, Negatorph knelt down and grabbed Megatron's neck with the weapon. He rubbed his bright red abdomen._

_"No! Please no! Anything but that! Please! I never done anything to you!" _

_But his cousin ignored the cries, and moved his hand down to his crotch, "You know as well as I do. You need to be punished for your actions," he said as he opened his port cap and slowly entered his port._

_Megatron didn't want all this, he just wanted to live a normal life on cybertron, without being molested by anyone that wanted sex and rape him. His tears continued to stream down his sharp cheeks._

_"You know you want release. I'll give it to you, as long as you keep quiet..." he entered his fingers in deeper..._

_Little did the both of them know, that they were being watched by Optimus Prime and was recording the whole thing.-_

"Stop!" Megatron woke up from another nightmare. He breathed heavily and tried to calm down.

A week later after Starscream attacked and killed Optimus Prime, it was the day for Prime's funeral to be held.

But poor Megatron already had a nightmare before the event. Tears were streaming down all sides of his face, and little beads of sweat were dripping.

He wished all of it stopped. Some kind of lump was coming up his throat and gagged. He threw up and energon waste was all over the floor beside his recharge berth. He hung over his recharge berth and strings of drool and vomit crawled down his chin. He swallowed, but a foul taste of vomit came with it. His head started pounding with a headache and felt dizzy... Maybe it was time to lie back down.

He trembled in weakness of being sick and in fear. It had been a while since his nightmare felt THAT real.

There was a knock on the door. It opened, "Hey, Meggie, it's-Oh my god! Are you okay?"

Kaliedo came in to get him, and saw that he spewed. He came up to him and felt his forehead, "You have a fever. I don't think you're going to the service today..."

Megatron looked up with his soulful optics and with a serene look on his face. Tries to hold hand up and hold her. Still trembling in sickness and in fear. She holds him close, getting the message that he wanted a hug. His cheeks shade a bright pink, knowing that the time to tell her how he feels draw closer.

"Let me get you some water," she said comfortingly. She let him go, but he didn't want her to leave. He hung his head again, still feeling dizzy and weak. And still having a headache. Oh, how he wishes that all this pain and agony would just stop, and let his body rest from all dysfunctions or mood swings. And he made a thought, if he started the war, he can end it. Since he always hated wars, even though he started one on his own behalf.

Kaliedo came back as soon as she left.

"Here," she said.

She assisted him to pour the clear, cool, and refreshing liquid down his throat. He was hoping for high grade to help him ease his hurt inside, but this is all he can muster.

He was done drinking the water, and she took out two pieces of cloth. She wiped the vomity mess on the floor, and threw the messy cloth in the waste basket. She took the other piece of cloth, approached him, and knelt down once more. She wiped the spluttery mess on his face. As she was wiping, she could help herself but feel very sad about the pain Megatron had suffered. She wanted to wash all the pain away for good...

"You poor thing, I wish that things in the past never happened. Or, at least let me save you..."

She took him in her arms and held him close. He thought the same thing just now. But her saving him? Now that would make him feel like an angel had come down from heaven, and answered his prayers. But that answer came way too late. No one stopped all his events that happened. But what's done is done. And there's a lot of damage on Megatron that needs to be fixed. But it will take a long time.

He leaned down on her shoulder. Feeling tired, hot from his fever, and ill.

"I could stay here and not go to the service if you want. I could take care of you..."

He was just stunned. She SHOULD go. She was Optimus Prime's wife for Primus' sake!

He lifted his head off her shoulder and got himself out of her arms, "Now, wait a minute! Optimus Prime was your husband. You HAVE to go. Besides, you wouldn't be paying your last respects to him by just staying here and taking care of me, " he demanded, "I'll be fine here. All I need is some rest. Besides, sleeping helps take away the sickness, remember," he said as he smiled.

"Oh no... I'm not leaving you here all by yourself... You're my best friend, and I intend to take care of you..." She lectured playfully. 

Megatron gave up, "Okay, okay... You can stay..."

She giggled.

Megatron wanted her to attend the funeral to give Prime her last repsects to him. He smiled sweeter, leaned in and kissed her cheek again.

She blushed and was fulfilled. She felt that the kiss was familiar the last time he kissed her cheek. All her love for him washed inside. He must have loved her all this time and she never knew... She was a complete idiot! But she had to make sure that he really loved her someday...

"I'm going to tell the others I won't make it and they can go on without me. I'll be right back, okay?"

Megatron nodded. She kissed his helm and she left out of his room...

...

Momoko and Romoko waited for their youngest sister to come down and they'll be off to the funeral.

"Hey, where's Megatron? I thought he'd be coming with us..." Momoko asked.

"He... doesn't feel well. He threw up, so I think it's best if we just let him stay home and rest," she replied.

"But all by himself?! Someone has to stay put and make sure he's okay! Kaliedo, I think the best thing to do is to do is let you stay home and take care of him..." Optimus suggested in a panic...

"Don't worry, Optimus, I AM staying here. You all go on without me. I'll be fine with Meggie. Since i have for a while now."

"Well alright then. We'll see you later."

"Bye, guys!" She said as they left out the entrance.

Kaliedo can understand why her god-father would panic when Megatron got sick, because it's usually after he wakes up from a nightmare. And being THIS independent wasn't good for him. But she told them that he said he'll be fine and that he'll feel better by the time they get back.

...

When Kaliedo went back to Megatron's private quarters, he was already fast alseep. But Kaliedo stopped, walked slowly up to him, thinking he was out like a light. She pulled the blanket up to his waist and pet his helm.

She scooted in his berth and felt tired herself. Since she woke up quite early to get ready for the furneral. She doen't have to go now because she's staying by Megatron's side. And this could be an opportunity to go back to sleep. She nussled under the covers and felt comfy. Her eyelids started feeling heavy and went to sleep right away.

"Get well soon, Meggie..."

-_Negatorph had painted himself like his twin cousin. So that there would be no change in the Decepticon Cause. Only HE would be in command, and Megatron's troops would never suspect anything._

_He walked to his exhausted cousin, and held his chin up with one finger, "You know, I could let you go, but that would mean you'd try to escape again... And we wouldn't want that now, would we?"_

_Megatron silently shook his head._

_He walked out. Locked the door behind him. He told Megatron to keep quiet, so that no one could hear him. He walked down the halls and noticed the Decepticons are just goofing off. Thundercracker and Skywarp are playing Cybertronian Poker, Starscream is just leaning against the wall, Soundwave is working on a couple of things besides doing maintenance... Negatorph slapped himself in the faceplate. All of his warriors were pathetic. How can he lead such simpletons?_

_He took a deep breath, "Alright, Decepticons. Listen up!"_

_All the warriors looked at "Megatron," and wondered what he wanted. He continued, "The time has come to plan another assault against the Autobots. Soundwave, check up on the Autobots activities."_

_"As you command, Megatron," Soundwave obeyed._

_Negatorph smirked as his plan was working perfectly. Starscream looked at him suspiciously, and wondered if this was the real Megatron at all. He knows this because Megatron never wanted had his fusion canon anymore. And the lie that the real Megatron told, he didn't buy it. But he thought that he did store it, but he didn't want to use it. Negatorph turned to look at him, and smirked, as if he knows Megatron is missing. Starscream noticed his orange optics, and realized that it was Negatorph painted to look EXACTLY like Megatron. He glared at him, and he turned away._

_-Where are you keeping my darling, Megatron?- the F-15 thought as his circuits were boiling with rage and wrath against Negatorph._

_He approached him and said, "You know, Megatron. I want to know where you got those orange optics. You always had red. What did you do? You must tell me," he smirked to himself. He talked loud and clearly so everyone could hear. The Decepticons all looked at Negatorph, and they noticed his orange optics. But they STILL didn't put two and two together that Megatron is hidden and missing._

_Starscream was infuriated, and left to his private quarters. He had a picture of Megatron on his nightstand next to his berth. He picked it up and looked at it. He ran his fingers gently over Megaton's lips, as if he was doing it to the real Megatron._

_"I'll find you, Megatron. I swear I'll protect you, and you'll never be hurt again. And I promise that Negatorph will get what he deserves…"-_

Starscream snapped his optics online and open. He had a memory about him being suspicious of Negatorph hiding Megatron down in the prison cells some how. He must've faleen asleep on Megatron's throne that's now his.

He was also so close to getting Megatron last time before the shot to Prime.

He also wants to know why Megatron was so uptight when being seen on the battlefield last week. He had been thinking about that for a while nonstop. Oh wouldn't leave him unitl he left to go see Megatron for himself to see why he also loves that human. His jealousy was worse than usual. no one really knows why. Not even Starscream knows himself. But her really doesn't care right now.

He stood from the throne and Negatorph was beside him.

"Excuse me, but, where are you going Lord Starscream?" He asked curiously.

Starscream turned to face him, "If you must know, I am going out for some fresh air. No. Further. Questions." And he left without another word.

Negatorph smirked and chuckled to himself, "Probably going out to see your precious Megatron. Since you love him so much."

...

The Autobots, home from their awful session of Optimus Prime's funeral. Now tired and emotionally exhausted.

Kaliedo and Megatron walked up to them to greet them on their journey home.

"Okaeri!" Kaliedo said cheerfully.

Megatron just smiled. He continued holding her hand. Optimus was the first to notice that they were holding hands. Since he became leader the day after his brother died, he has taken in more of the responsibilities at hand. As well as noticing the childhood friend's relationship grow closer.

Kaliedo then thought of something that made her depressed. Tears formed in her eyes and sniffled. Megatron looked down, "What's wrong, Kari?"

She looked up and sniffled again, "It's nothing... just a personal reason..."

"Did she eat anything?" Romoko asked.

"Of course I did. Thanks for your concern though, Onee-chan." She smiled.

Megatron smiled again and thought of an idea, "How about I take you out for fresh air with me? Sound good? I need some myself."

She looked into his optics, then smiled and nodded. Romoko wanted to say something, "Um, Megatron?"

He turned to her as he grabbed Kaliedo's hand to walk out, "Yes Romoko? What is it?"

She blushed slightly. The thing she thought about saying in her train of thought was now gone, "Oh nothing..."

"Well, ok Romoko. If that's how you feel," He turned back to Kaliedo, "Come on." He held her hand tight. Never wanting to lose the feeling of falling in love.

She was happy too. All she wanted was to be alone with him. That was probably why she didn't eat anything yet. Because she was worried about leaving Megatron all by himself, and that Starscream and Negatorph could take him away.

"Come on! Let's go," he playfully pulled her and she followed. Romoko felt alone. She wanted to go out to have fresh air too. -My youngest sister gets all the handsome boys-, she pouted.

Megatron kept on holding her hand, and they went to the plains together. It was still all green, but the leaves on the trees were getting all to their Fall colors. Wind was blowing, flowing through Kaliedo's blonde hair. Megatron couldn't help but stare. She was a facinating creature. And a beautiful one at that. He can never keep his optics off of her. Ever. He was getting closer to her, and that's all that mattered to him.

As they sat underneath a huge, shady tree, He held her hand. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Meggie..."

"Yes?" He answered.

"I..." She studdered. "I want to tell you something I always wanted to tell you ever since Prime brought you here." Her cheeks turned red.

"Well, I wanted to tell YOU something I always wanted to tell you since we first met." His cheeks turned red as well.

They leaned closer. As best friends, they would want to have a close bond with one another. Yet, they love each other when either of them don't know it. Their lips nearly collided as they longed for a kiss.

"I... have always..." Megatron said shyly as they were about to kiss.

...

Starscream came flying over-head with his rocket heels boosting energy. He saw them nearly kissing. He knew it! That two-timing, back-stabbing, betraying Bastard! He landed and the two little lovers to be seperated immediately!

"Starscream!"

They were caught! They were so close! So close to telling each other their passionate feelings towards one another. And for that lucious kiss they have been longing for.

"The one and only. And I see you two have gotten quiet close, haven't you," he said fiendishly.

"What makes you say that, Dipshit?" Megatron's red cheeks were read like a book. He took Kaliedo behind him to protect her. Hoping in vain that he won't hurt her. Starscream felt his jealousy reach to the breaking point once again.

"Don't give me that bullshit! I saw you two nearly kissing! You're in love with that girl! You can't deny it! I don't even know if this little worthless organism even loves you!"

Kaliedo's eyes widened. -He DOES love me!- she shockingly thought. But Megatron let her go, stood, unsheathed a sword that he formed and charged.

"You Whoreface!" He screamed. Nearly running his former second in command over with his blade, "I kept that a secret! And you blabbed it out, just because of a worthless excuse for a mouth component of yours!" 

Starscream blocked his former Master's attack with his own sword.

"Oh don't give me that! I know how you first looked at her when your 'master plan' nearly worked! I saw that look in your optics! It was you! Falling in love! With that GIRL!"

"I never really knew what love was, you MotherFucker! How was I supposed to approach her when she hated me all those years ago!"

"So you DID ask her out! I knew you were up to something suspicious when you walked out to talk to that Bitch!"

"Don't be stupid! I only asked her if she remembered me or not from when we first met as children!"

Starscream was absolutely _dumbfounded_, "You met when you two were CHLDREN? Lies! Lies! All of it!"

"It's not, Screamer!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME!"

Kaliedo never knew Megatron had deep feelings for her as she did him. But now she knows the answer to all her prayers. To her childhood friend whom she was close to so very much. But she had to ask why Megatron hadn't told her when he first got to the Ark.

They continued fighting against their own blades, and growling at each other. Starscream never wanted anyone else to get to Megatron. He was so close to getting Megatron to be his lover. But it was already too late. Starscream's insides felt angry and hurt inside.

"I've had enough of this!" Starscream flew back, "I can't believe you'd betray me for a little weak human girl! I tried my best to make myself known so you'd be my soulmate! But have you ever cared!? No! All you did was rape me and beat to the damn ground! YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR BETRAYAL OF MY LOVE FOR YOU, MEGATRON!"

His jealousy and anger couldn't hold out any longer. He charged towards him. Ready to kill the Bastard.

"Prepare to die!"

Kaliedo couldn't take it. It was all too unbearable. What if Megatron got hurt? She closed her eyes. Hoping that all this ended soon.

Megatron dodged the attack, but the F-15's sword scarred his left cheek. Starscream fell on his face, and his former leader turned, "You never learn. I never liked you in the first place. If you loved me, you wouldn't want to get revenge against me. Besides that, trying to replace me as leader of the Decepticons. Well, you got your wish! You're now leader! You can try to finish the war all you can, but you know you can never defeat me. I'm dominant to you. We both know you're weak against me. You may be able to strike me once or twice, but you'll never be able to kill me."

Starscream turned his head to face him. Such anger shown on his face. He was right on occasions. But he will get his revenge. He will kill Kaliedo to get his hands on Megatron.

"That's why I acquired leadership of the Decepticons, so I can kill you if I please. But if we're enemies, that doesn't mean that I'll never give up to make you my lover, Megatron."

The silver and ebony mech crossed his arms, and Starscream stood up as he ran off.

"You will be mine, Megatron! And I WILL kill your little girlfriend!" He screamed in anger as he transformed and flew away.

Megatron turned to Kaliedo, hoping she's not mad at him. He sadly looked at her, and turned away.

"Meggie...?"

She stood and walked to him. Holding his arm, she wanted to know what was going on.

"Okay, Kaliedo. I'll tell you everything..." He nearly quivered at the thought. He knows he'll probably be dumped, and will always be alone... Never knowing if Kaliedo feels the same for him as he does for her...


	6. CONFESSION

**Original Creation Date: December 10, 2008**

**STORY DEVELOPED, AND INSPIRED BY NiGhT-sTaLkEr13**

**CHAPTER 6: CONFESSION**

Starscream was finally back at his base of operations. Still angry and jealous, he slammed his fist against the wall and then sat in his throne with a thump.

"I NEARLY HAD HIM! BUT MEGATRON WAS TOO STRONG!"

Starscream screamed as he always does. Just because he was so furious.

"We didn't know what else to do! He's just keeps his guard up! Besides, we all know he's stronger than you." Skywarp said.

"I don't want any of your excuses!" Starscream shouted. Negatorph showed up and gave a small smirk.

"Come on, Starscream. I thought you were stronger than that. And I thought you could just be with me. Aren't I as good as that wretched cousin of mine?"

"No, you're not. Megatron is different from you, you raving lunatic Bastard."

Negatorph felt disapproval in Starscream's words. Since he was leader of the Decepticons now, he had to make it clear that he had to back off because of his furious mood.

"All of you OUT! I need to think..."

"Yes, sir!" Skywarp said quiveringly. Everyone had left the room and left Starscream alone.

"How will I get to the one I love? There has to be a way, but that girl is just in the fucking way... I have to be stronger to get a hold of Megatron..." he said to himself. He sunk into his throne, and calmed down slightly. But not enough to keep his jealousy down.

...

Megatron and Kaliedo went back to the Ark. He took her to his private quarters. He closed the door and locked it shut. He looked at her, hoping she still wasn't mad at him. Hoping not to be let down.

"Meggie," Kaliedo started to say, "I never knew you loved me... Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Silence. Nothing. Megatron was just downright upset.

"Because if I did, I'd have a feeling you'd just let me down!" he shouted at the top of his oxygen pumps.

Kaliedo then grew scared. She didn't know what else to do. She now feels the hurt inside Megatron's spark chamber. It sank to the pit of his stomach wiring. He had to tell her sooner or later, but that time was close, but not close enough because of Starscream's big, fat mouth.

"You've always hated me since I tried to break you away from Prime. But I never really saw you in person until we met. You..." He stopped for a moment, "You weren't yourself. I always thought you would always remember me like you have when I came to see you on your 12th birthday party. Until I saw you walk in the conference room... you were the most beautiful creature I ever saw... All grown up from a child... But your hatred towards me confused me on why you didn't remember me at all..."

She never thought of it that way. She knew she always hated him, but only because she was with Prime. It was in the past. And she now remembers. She did love him. She always has ever since they met. It was vague thinking, but since he stayed here... with her... and now that she's older, she understood her feelings towards him a lot more than in the past.

"I... I don't understand, Meggie. I know I would hate you back then, but why do you think I kept being your best friend all this time? I wanted to protect you. I love you."

There was more silence. Megatron doesn't want to hear anymore. He knows she hates him now. She's now lying to him! He knows that she had to be her friend to heal his scars from his painful past. But he's just convinced that she still hates him. Especially since that message of love was too sudden for him.

"Out." He said.

"But, Meggie-"

He interrupted, "I said out."

Kaliedo doesn't know why he's acting like this. Does this mean that he never wants to talk to her again? By the tone of his voice, it sounded like he was mad with her. But why? Does her love and compassion for him mean nothing now? Does he hate her now? What's going on through his mind?

She approaches him slowly and holds his arm.

Megatron's second personality snapped into his processor. He was so mad with her, he unlocked the door, and threw her out.

"What did you think I meant buy 'out'!? Now get out of my fucking sight!" He screeched. He slammed the door and locked it again.

Kaliedo now felt hurt all over. Her feelings, her body, and even her heart. It felt like they were never going to be together. Just because of Megatron's behavior, she had to think about how to help him. But at the same time, she was wishing Prime hadn't died now. Tears spilled out of her eyes, "Fine! See if I care, you asshole!?"

She ran off while Megatron leaned his back on the door. His first personality reverted back in his mind, and realized what he had done. -Now she hates me more than ever...- he thought as he quivered. A small tear fell on his silver cheek. He slid slowly down the door until he sat on the floor with his knees up to his face. Thinking about why he did what he's done.

...

Optimus was walking down the corridors of the Ark. Looking for Kaliedo when she's nowhere to be seen.

"Kaliedo? Kaliedo!" He called. Hoping he'd find her soon. But no answer. As he passed Megatron's door, he thought that maybe he knows where she was. He walked closer to the door, and Megatron was crying to himself. Soft sobs echoed faintly as he leaned in to listen in. It wasn't right, but he had to know what was wrong.

He knocked on the door, "Megatron. Are you alright in there?"

Megatron on the other side of the door, was sitting at his desk, tears filling his crimson optics, and wiped them off his cheeks as he heard Optimus' voice.

"Yes. Everything's alright," He shouted for Optimus to hear.

"May I come in then?"

Megatron sighed, and pinched his nose bridge. He had to tell Optimus now, since he probably heard his sobbing. Which was kinda impossible since he did it as quietly as he could, "Yes, Optimus. You may come in..."

Optimus opened the door, since it was unlocked now. He looked at Megatron's pained look, wondering what was wrong. Megatron did the same, trying to face the truth that someone may have heard his cries.

"Megatron, I heard sobbing. Are you alright?"

He did hear! Megatron looked away from Optimus and hung his head. He was now done for. He was also drinking high grade from depression. He just can't believe what he did to Kaliedo. He never really knew why he got the idea of her hating him, when she was his best friend just to protect him.

Optimus walked up to him and knelt to his optic level.

"Megatron, are you going to tell me?" Optimus asked sternly.

Megatron nodded after a moment of silence. Optimus wanted him to tell everything that happened that made him so depressed and upset. So Megatron told Optimus everything about how Starscream blabbed about how he fell in love with Kaliedo and how he wanted to keep it a secret until he had the right time to tell her.

"I see... that must be a horrible moment for you..." he rubbed the older mech's back, to clam him down if he cried again.

"It's even worse, Optimus. I yelled at her and thunk that she still hated me and was using me instead of really being the childhood friend I knew. I even threw her out when I wanted her out, when she wouldn't leave..."

His tears ran down over his stale, dry ones. He felt so hurt inside, especially with his past of being angry all the time and having lots of trust issues. Everyone does now a days since the war had raged for millions of years. Megatron blames himself for everything now, too. Since he killed many lives, and sacrificed many mechs.

"I think you need to resolve this with Kaliedo. She's not in the Ark right now. I looked practically everywhere she could be. So I'm thinking she's somewhere outside."

Megatron was in disbelief, "But she must hate me now, Optimus. Just because of what I did to her..."

"Megatron, listen. I know this may sound strange to you, but if she loves you, as you love her, then apologize to her as she'll do the same. She's probably thinking that you hate her too. Just because of the misunderstanding between you two."

Optimus was right again. Resolving things from a fight between friends who want to be much closer with one another, makes their bond even stronger. Just like two siblings who love each other, and fight because of how their bond gets stronger with each fight. But if they have too much, the bond breaks.

"Alright, I'll do it. I have to apologize to her. I'm such an arsehole." He said as he rose from the edge of his berth, and walked to the door. He turned to Optimus again, "Just wish me luck."

"I will."

Megatron left the room to the outside. Optimus thought to himself that Megatron would be perfect for Kaliedo. She told him once before that her fights with Prime were getting too out of hand and wanted to be with someone who had vulnerabilities too. Not just her. She wants to be able to protect the one she loves too, and not just her to be protected.

"They'll work it out. I know they will." He said softly to himself.

Megatron looked at the cliff-side. Thinking that Kaliedo might be there. And there she was. All curled into herself. He took a deep breath and walked to her.

She looked up with tears down her pale cheeks.

"Hi..." She said sadly as she portrayed a small smile.

"Hi." He said back, "Mind if i sit with you?"

She shook her head and he sat next to her. The sun was setting at this time and watching it from the cliff-side was the best place to see it. They sat there staring at it, and Megatron turned to her.

"Kaliedo," he called softly.

She looked at him back, without saying one word.

"I'm really sorry... about everything that happened since Starscream showed up this afternoon. You're right, I was an arse. And I'm really sorry I didn't tell you that I loved you. Will you ever forgive me?" He asked with the pained look in his optics again.

She looked at him once again, realizing that he was apologizing. She wiped her tears and snuggled close to him, "Of course I forgive you. And I'm sorry too. If I wasn't so confused and just accepted your love right away, I wouldn't have started this whole mess. Besides, I really loved you since we met. And being your friend, was the best thing that happened in my life. And I really want to do something to ease your suffering and to protect you..."

Megatron blushed, and couldn't believe what he just heard. She really does love him! He felt relieved that he would have someone close to him to heal his woes faster. And her fault? About the fight? Why would that be? She never started it. But that didn't matter to him. As long as he was with her, he felt safe and warm. But since he heard that she loved him, well, there was one thing they almost did for the past couple of weeks.

"I always wanted something from you that I've never gotten," he said.

She was confused, and looked into his optics, "What is it, Meggie?"

He lifted his right hand, held her chin up, and softly kissed her. Kaliedo felt Megatron's tender silver lips pressed into her's. Her eyes widened, but then suddenly closed as she melted into his kiss. They wished their kiss could last forever, since this was their first kiss together.

He let go, and smiled, "A kiss..."

Her cheeks were really red. She hid her face in embarrassment. But there was one thing they'd like to clear up. What happened on his master plan? What did they talk about? Why was Starscream so jealous of her? She couldn't remember most of her childhood with Megatron. Or the time he confessed his love to her before.

"M-Meggie...?"

"Yes?"

"C-can I ask you something?"

"Anything, my sweet."

She paused. She just couldn't resist Megatron's kiss. She wanted to kiss him again, but she needed to clear some things up right now, "Well, I wanna know why I don't remember what I talked to you about on your master plan. Can you tell me why I couldn't remember?"

Megatron flinched and turned away with the pained look on his face again. Kaliedo didn't know what she said wrong. She just wanted to know some answers.

"K-Kaliedo... I... erased your memory about that..." 

"Why?" She was totally confused now. Why did he do that?

"Because if I told you I loved you today, and you remembered that day, you still wouldn't remember what happened when we met as much... that's what I thought anyway..."

Kaliedo didn't remember it. But it's like he said, he erased her memory about it.

"Can you... give me the memory back? I'll still love you, I promise, Meggie."

Megatron didn't believe it, but he had to trust her, since he does anyway, "*sigh* Alright... But you totally promise that you'll still love me?"

"I swear. I'll even pinky promise on that," she smiled.

"Pinky... promise?" Megatron was confused. He heard of an earth costom like that, just to never break a promise. But he's never actually done it before.

She giggled, "Here. Hold your hand out like this, but with the same hand I do."

He copied what she told him to. This was a funny way to keep a promise, but it was better than just saying it, "Now, lock my pinky with yours." Again, did what he was told.

"I pinky promise that I will still love you when you give me back the memory that you erased, okay?"

He nodded. He wondered if this promise thing will work, but he hoped it will. He hoped if she was ready for this, but she seemed to be, so here goes nothing.

"Are you ready then?"

"Yeah, Meggie. I am."

"Then, hold still."

He placed his hand on her forehead and started to shove the memory back into her head.

_-__Megatron said his final good-byes to Kaliedo._

_"Don't worry, Kaliedo. I won't lose you. And you won't lose me. Because in the future, you'll be my bride... I promise that..."_

_Suddenly, Megatron's mother appeared right behind him. Kaliedo didn't know who she was until, "Get your hands off my son, you little bitch..." She approached them and chopped them apart like a piece of wood cut clean in half._

_"Mother no! Stop! She's my friend!" He tries his best to stop her, but it's no use._

_Megatron's mother approached Kaliedo and slapped her in the face. Kaliedo fell to the floor and started to cry. Megatron's mother grabbed both her son's wrists and scowled very deeply at her son, "You are in very big trouble, young man."_

_Megatron's optics widened at the punishment she already intends to give him. Send him off to his father. He starts to struggle out of her grasp, "Let me go! No! Don't take me to father! Gomenasai! GOMENASAI!" He cried._

_Kaliedo watched in horror as her bestest friend was being taken away. Being taken over his mother's shoulder, Megatron looks at her one last time and shouts, "We'll meet again! I promise, Kaliedo! Watashi wa yakusoku!" He reaches out to her. To ensure her that they WILL meet again someday. They then vanished into the time portal and it's like they never entered._

_All the surrounding children saw some of the conflict._

_Shocked, Kaliedo just sat there with tears down her cheeks. Extremely saddened, but making no noise or movement what so ever. The shock has taken over her. Her father walks fast towards her and sees the slap mark on her face._

_"What's wrong, sweetie? Is everything ok?" He asks._

_"M-Meggie-kun..."_

_"What?" Confused and puzzled over what she said, he has no idea what has been going on. He then thought, she must've been bullied, and wants to take her home._

_"Come on, sweetie. I'm taking you home. I'll get you some ice cream and you can tell me what's wrong later..."_

_But she didn't want ice cream. All she wanted was her bestest friend she ever had._

_In her mind, Kaliedo was thinking about the moment Megatron had been taken by his mother and must be in huge trouble. She then started to cry on her father's shoulder. He comforts her and cooes, "Shh. It's alright. You'll be okay."_

_But then she thought about Megatron's words. Someday, they will meet again. Soon. But for now, all she had to do was wait._

_..._

_Megatron looked inside the window across from where I was sitting. He tapped on the window. I looked up and I see him in utter shock! What was HE doing here! He shouldn't be here! He'll get caught! Well what do I care? At first I wanted to ignore him, but he kept on tapping on thw window and it was just fucking bothering me! He then said something through the window, "Kaliedo, please. I want to talk to you."_

_I didn't want anything to do with him. But he wanted to talk to me, and how the FUCK did he know my name! Maybe about his claim that we met a long time ago. So I gave up and opened the window for him. As he crawled in, he moved towards me and it seemed he was in awe to see me again or something. But it turns out, I was right._

_"Oh Kaliedo... I finally found you... after all these years since we were younger... we are finally reunited..." He stroked my cheek and softly smiled._

_What the fuck was this guy talking about! Did we really met when we were younger? Well I wouldn't know for sure because I don't remember a fuckin thing! But his touch... so ... soft... and gentle... more gentle than Prime ever could be... What the fuck am I saying! I shouldn't be cheating on Prime! It's wrong! It's one of the most sinful acts a woman can do behind her lover's back! He then rubbed my horns. I didn't know how that felt, since my horns were pure bone. But I could hear the rubbing. I was blushing like mad! I didn't know why I was... man I'm so confused right now._

_"Listen, Megatron," I spoke,"I'm with someone else... i can't cheat on Prime... it's wrong..." I then turned around so my back was facing him... Megatron then felt hurt again... he embraced me from behind and started to cry._

_"How could you not remember me, Kaliedo? You were my only friend back then... you were always there to see me when I came to see you... don't you remember...?" He sniffled... I heard so much hurt in his voice, that I couldn't help but hold him back._

_"I'm sorry, Megatron... if I did... then I wouldn't say that I don't remember much..."_

_Megatron felt so heartbroken... he must be in love with me... not hitting on me... I see why I feel such sympathy towards him... and Romoko Onee-chan always said that girls can have sympathetic feelings towards any person who feels bad... even towards men who seek comfort from whom they fall in love with... so That's also a reason why i was sympatizing him... the poor thing... he must've went through so much to find me..._

_He kept on quietly sobbing on my shoulder... I felt his warm tears soaking my shirt. He looked at me with his sad, puppy optics... the poor thing looked so sad... I really wanted to make it up to him and make him feel better... but then it hit me... I was wondering why I knew Megatron somewhere... I DO remember now... we met when we were kids, and we... played together... mostly hide and seek... I remember now... I don't remember EVERY SINGLE detail yet, but in time, I will remember everything..._

_For some reason, red looked prettier in his face than blue. And I was thinking of kissing him to see how much I woud melt... since he loves me... or so it seems... But what was I thinking! Kissing Megatron! It was sick! And he was a Decepticon! He didn't belong here! Plus I still don't think that I should cheat... I hate the thought of cheating... and having my first boyfriend being Optimus Prime, I have others already hitting on me... but for some reason... Megatron was different... ever since that day we met... how could I have been so stupid...?_

_And so I wanted him to stay with me. I looked into his optics looked like he was in terrible pain. The poor thing, it made me feel so much pity for him. But then, he wiped his tears and as we looked into each other's eyes, he leaned in towards me... and... kissed me... When I kissed Prime, I felt the same soft lips that made me feel all warm inside. But Megatron's kiss? Oh my GOD! I was practically MELTING! He started to make out with me as I made out back... and as we finished our kiss, a string of drool connected our lips... he smirked as if I was enjoying it... well I was... I couldn't help myself..._

_I wanted Megatron to hold me forever. Like there was no tomorrow. But I have to remember! Prime is my boyfriend! Not Megatron! I struggled to get out of Megatron's embrace, and turned towards him again, "Megatron, I really can't be with you... I'm already with someone else... I'm terribly sorry... we can still be friends if you'd like... since we have when we were children... right?" I smiled a bit, and I was craving another kiss from him... I want to melt back into the kiss... but Megatron's a bad boy... I couldn't ruin my reputation and be called a cheater... and worse than that, I might be disowned by the Autobots and they would kick me out... I don't want to lose my friends... I really don't... but I want Megatron to stay with me... as if I couldn't think of myself with someone else BUT him..._

_Then I started giving up... thinking that I might be slowly falling in love with him since he kissed me... I started thinking to myself that I was pathetic... cheating on my boyfriend Prime like this... but i want to follow my heart... and listen to what it says to me..._

_Megatron felt hurt again from what I said... he didn't just want to be friends with me... he really wanted to be with me... he embraced himself out of insecurity and looked away with such sad crimson eyes, "I can't... I always thought about you... even the day we met... I... I... I want to be with you, Kaliedo... I really do... I mean it... Kaliedo... I... I love you..."_

_..._

_"Kaliedo," he started off with as he knelt to her level, "you remember me, don't you? We were best of friends when we met. But you look at me in disgust. Why are you upset?" He asked calmly. Hoping to get an answer from her._

_Kaliedo was just SHOCKED! They MET when they were KIDS? Why doesn't she remember any of it? She looked up to Romoko, her eldest. Hoping she can help her with her situation._

_"I'm sorry Imouto... I don't know either..." She said in a quivery voice. Sounding like she was denying something._

_The Decepticons have never seen Megatron like this to a human. It was puzzling to them. They really thought he hated humans. But to him, Kaliedo was an exception._

_He tried placing a hand on her cheek, but before he could touch her, she swatted his hand off like a fly, "Don't you get it? You try to keep on killing Prime, and now you did it! Are you satisfied? I HATE YOU MEGATRON! I HATE YOU!" She screamed._

_Megatron never thought that Kaliedo would ever say that about him. He knows he killed Prime and the Autobots. Or so he thought he did. She just never seen her hate him before. Never knowing why this was happening._

_-This is interesting-, the young, naive Seeker thought. Thinking that what happened next, never really saw it coming._

_Kaliedo continued to look at Megatron with her disgusted look on her face, but tears stung her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. She never loved Megatron and never will. Ever since he has been trying to destroy her beloved Optimus Prime, she always hated him. Had she? She doesn't remember anything passed Megatron trying to kill Optimus Prime all those other times._

_Megatron pointed to Romoko once he saw her, "You... you're the one who drove me off when I tried reuniting with Kaliedo..." He snarled angrily under his breath._

_Romoko gasped, "You were that boy? SERIOUSLY? No WONDER you looked familiar!" Romoko nearly knocked her socks off knowing that Megatron was that 16 stellar cycle old boy she drove off at Kaliedo's 12th birthday party._

_"You tried to hurt her! I was only trying to PROTECT my sister!"_

_Megatron knew that wasn't the case, "THAT'S BULLSHIT! She was happy seeing me and you should have known that!" He turned to Kaliedo, "Right Kaliedo? You remember me seeing you again three and a half years after we met... right?" He said with a hopeful smile._

_Kaliedo was in disbelief and kind of confused. She doesn't remember meeting Megatron when they were younger. Whatsoever. She looked at Megatron like he was insane, and turned to Romoko with a really confused and frustrated look on her face, "What's he talking about? I don't remember seeing him when I was a kid... I had no friends back then..."_

_"I know, Imouto..." She hugged her._

_Megatron was now in disbelief! He knows that kind of behavior Kaliedo is portraying. Like she has... Amnesia... He was angry at Romoko more than ever since he now knows what she did, "You ERASED her memory? What the fuck is your problem with Kaliedo being my friend anyway?"_

_"No reason! I just thought... oh I don't know... THAT YOU'D KILL HER!"_

_Megatron's spark felt like it was going to explode very harshly... He KNOWS he would NEVER harm Kaliedo... Ever...-_

Kaliedo observed the memories and remembers everything now. She looked at him, tears flowing out her eyes again, and hugged him tight. She loves him even more now that he did it for the sake of her confusion of either loving Prime or Megatron. She may be a little peeved, but she still loves him.

"Kari?"

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't know I caused you that much pain! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. Holding him tight and hoping that he'd forgive her, "Shh. Don't cry. Everything's alright," he cooed. He understood why she'd still love him now. It's because if Romoko and Megatron never erased most of her memories, this never would happen. But she forgives him for doing that. It's for her to be safe. Romoko, on the other hand was trying to maker her forget Megatron. She will forever hold a small grudge against her for that.

Now it would be like a regular day to them and they'd already be lovers. But since they weren't yet, they'd start being lovers now.

She stopped sobbing, and started calming down.

"I love you, Meggie..." she had always wanted to say that for ages now. And she finally got to say it.

"I love you, too, Kari... always and forever."

While they were still cuddling close together, hoping Kaliedo won't notice, he reached in his cape pocket and pulled out a small box. He continued to hold her. He stroked her hair and nuzzled his cheek on her forehead. He had been planning this since that disaster of their reunion. He wanted to make everything better for her. And to be there for her, as she has for him.

"I have something for you," he said softly. She raised herself and sat up. Wondered what the something could be. Megatron presented her the little box. She recognized the size and shape. It was a ring box. Obviously he was gonna ask her to marry him. Again, it was sudden, but not as sudden as falling in love. It was like being in a romantic comedy movie. Except he was ex-Decepticon and she was an Autobot. So it's a Romeo and Juliet story with a happy ending.

He presented the box and opened it to reveal the ring to Kaliedo.

"Kaliedo, will you... marry me?" He asked shyly.

Gazing into each other's eyes, Kaliedo held his hand again tightly, smiled, and he kissed her again. This time, his tongue shoved into her mouth. She did the same thing, but her tongue played with his, making their kiss, so very wet.

"Yes, Megatron. I will marry you."

"I'm very happy to hear that, Kari. I did promise that you would be my bride, after all."

"How could I forget that? Since you got me my memories back, I felt like I was there with you. When we were kids. All over again..."

Megatron continued smiling. He could never forget the promises he made to her, "I also promised that i would be by your side when your in labor. With our child."

Kaliedo blushed, "That's right... you DID promise that."

"And I'm still keeping it. And what about calling me 'Meggie-kun' when we spark bond?"

"I'm keeping my word, silly Meggie."

"I'll tell you what. We'll get married on your birthday."

"Really?"

"Really. I'll give you the best birthday you've ever had. I promise."

"In that case, do you pinky promise?" she giggled.

He smiled and locked pinkies with her again, "I pinky promise to give you the best birthday ever. Just to make up for ruining your 12th birthday party."

Kaliedo's heart strings were pulled when she started remembering that day again. Megatron and her playing again. Just like before. And him being more affectionate towards her. She never wants to let go of that. Ever.

"Don't worry, Meggie. You didn't ruin my 12th birthday party, ROMOKO did..."

"That's right... She did, didn't she?" Megatron agreed.

Kaliedo nodded. But she wanted to get that out of her head for now, and yanked him back into another kiss.

He smiled at her so very sweetly again. Just as he'd done so many times before. At last, the two "star-crossed lovers" had finally confessed their love to each other. And nothing will come between them. Except Starscream. He's the issue and still keeping the war going. They may be lovers now, but the war is still raging on. And Megatron is now part of the fighting for freedom.


	7. HARD TO BREAK BAD HABITS

**Original Creation Date: February 13, 2009**

**STORY DEVELOPED, AND INSPIRED BY NiGhT-sTaLkEr13**

**CHAPTER 7: HARD TO BREAK BAD HABITS**

Megatron and Kaliedo held each other's hands tightly. They had started their relationship since they confessed their feelings. After so long, they finally told each other "I love you." They told the Autobots about them getting married. They were happy that both the childhood friends were happy.

"This is great news!" Optimus exclaimed.

Optimus and the Autobots were all excited that Kaliedo was getting married to another. Especially since the others had finally noticed that their feelings towards each other has grown. And they are closer than ever. They have stuck together even MORE than just super glue. They're now totally inseparable.

"So, when are you getting married," Cliffjumper asked.

"We're getting married on Kaliedo's birthday." Megatron replied.

"That's a perfect day! It's only two weeks away!"

"Wait a minute! Do you know WHEN my birthday is exactly?"

"Of course, silly! You told me not too long ago."

She felt embarrassed. She just remembered that she told him just four weeks ago.

While the Autobots were talking about the wedding and how to plan it, Optimus looked overhead at the skylight at the ceiling and saw a figure. It looked more like a human than a Decepticon. Then the figure just disappeared. He didn't think that this figure could harm the Autobots, but what if this was one of them? Or maybe this human was working for them.

"Optimus," he turned and faced Jetfire.

"are you alright, sir?"

"Yes. I just... I'm just speechless that my little god daughter is getting married to the one she truly loves."

He looked at Kaliedo and Megatron snuggling together, holding hands and intertwining their fingers. He's happy that she finally gets to have a sexual relationship with Megatron. He happily smiled underneath his mask.

Romoko looked at them as well, but jealousy stirred in her head. She clutched her fist.

...

Starscream came back from his defeat from fighting Megatron. He may be weaker then the ex-Decepticon tyrant, but he will get stronger. He BETS on it.

Negatorph, still waiting for his master to come back from wherever he went. When he saw him, he saluted, "Welcome back, Lord Starscream."

Starscream didn't want to hear it, "Fuck off, Negatorph."

"Well, SOMEONE has their circuits in a tangle. What happened, my Lord?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He sat in his throne and slumped. It was the only way he could think when he was in a bad mood.

"Aww come on," Negatorph pleaded, "I'm sure it wasn't THAT bad."

"Negatorph, I swear to Primus, if I have to sock you in the mainframe... *sigh* Alright I'll tell you... I went to see Megatron... to give him another chance at explaining himself... But I saw him... nearly kissing that girl..."

"That... girl... sir?" Negatorph seemed confused.

"That human girl Megatron was with in the footage Laserbeak brought back, just about a week ago. He kissed her on the cheek in the footage. I didn't understand why he was in Medical Bay, but he was giving a kiss on the cheek to THAT GIRL..." He cleched his fists. They trembled as his anger and jealousy worsened.

"I want to KILL that girl for taking Megatron from me..."

"Well..." Said Negatorph, pretty speechless, "I suggest you recharge a while, Lord Starcream. You need to calm your systems."

Starscream sighed, "You're right. I'll need to recharge and to think straight to get that girl. Also to get Megatron back."

He stood from his throne and walked out of the room. He walked to his personal quarters and to his reacherge berth to rest. As he lay there, his optic lids closed and slipped into recharge.

-_Children played around Megatron on school grounds. He was alone. He really didn't care if he was or not. He could stand the lonliness to an extent._

_Two older boys came up to him. Looking straight down at him with dirty smirks on their faces._

_Megatron looked up, "Whatdo ya want, bastards?" He asked huffly. Giving a dirty look back. Not very pleased to see anyone._

_The first boy asked, "Just wondering what you're doing here by yourself. And for the record, you're the Bastard around here~." He scoffed._

_Megatron was NOT pleased to be bothered like this. He stood from his usual lone wolf spot. Placing servos on his hip joints._

_"Well, you want to talk to me, or mess with me?"_

_"Simple. Just talk to ya like a regular Cybertronian~." The first boy answered sarcastically. He grabbed Megatron's wrist. But he was quick on his reflexes and tossed the seeming leader of the group over with a hard thud. The other two rushed to him. The supposed leader of the group looked up in sudden surprise._

_"What the frag is your problem!? Why do you have such anger issues, man!?"_

_Megatron walked up to him and kicked him in the faceplate. The supposed leader cried in pain. And soon was crushed under Megatron's foot._

_"All of you are the same! You take advantage of me or want to put up a fight with me! WELL NOT ANYMORE! I'M NOT GOING TO PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT ANYMORE!" He exclaimed as he kept crushing the other boy's head._

_"Just! Okay! I'm sorry, man! I won't put up a fight with you! Just stop crushing my head!"_

_Megatron smirked at the thought. He brought his vectors out, lifted his foot off and sliced all three of the boy's heads off._

_He smirked even wider. Seeming pleased with what he's done here._

_"Well that takes care of them...~" He said softly as he walked back to his usual lone wolf spot. Hoping he won't be bothered again.-_

Megatron sat bold upright again and screamed. He was covered with sweat and he didn't feel well. His lump came up and swallowed it. Thank Primus, he swallowed his puke just in time.

He looked to his right, and saw Kaliedo still sleeping. She just moved into his room. She wanted to sleep with him and comfort him just in case things like nightmares bother him. He didn't want to go back to sleep, and had this sudden craving for high grade. He held Kaliedo's hand softly, but didn't want to wake her up. He didn't want her to deal with his problems. He didn't want to worry her.

He looked at her alarm clock.

-God! It's three in the morning! Well, I'll just go and get myself some high grade to calm myself down-

He softly and slowly got off the recharge berth, so he won't disturb her slumber. He walked to Kaliedo's side of the berth, kelt down, and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Kaliedo," he whispered softly. He ruffled her hair. He loves her so much, damn he wouldn't let anyone get between him and Kaliedo.

He slowly got up and snuck out. He went out the door to his left, crept down the hall, turn left to a doorway, and there was the mess hall. But he had to be quiet, so he wouldn't wake up anybody.

He went to the coolant unit and grabbed a small cube of high grade energon. But the slipped out of his hands and the cube shattered on the floor. Also the liquid energy scattered all over the place. The room smelled of energon alcohol. He stopped suddenly, and waited to see if anybody heard the energon cube shatter. A figure has appeared behind him. It was dark so he couldn't see; He reached for an emergency laser stun ray and he pointed at it. It turned on the lights and he could see that it was Optimus the whole time.

"Megatron. What are you doing up so late?" He asked.

Megatron hoped that Optimus wouldn't see the mess he made by accident. He didn't want Optimus to know that he was going to drink his pain away again, "Nothing, really..."

Optimus didn't buy it though. If Megatron was doing nothing, he'd be staying in his room seeking comfort from his new girlfriend, or walking to the control room and needing company. But if he went to the mess hall, then he must have... "Don't lie to me, Megatron. If you came in here, you must want a drink of high grade energon to comfort yourself of your depression," he said sternly. He folded his arms in seriousness.

Megatron gave up! He found out. So why try to hide that uber craving anymore? The new Autobot leader noticed a small cube of high grade mess that plattered on the floor earlier. Optimus pinched his noes bridge.

"Megatron, you know that you're going to feel worse if you only wash your pain away with high grade. Just one small cube, and that's it..."

Megatron sadly nodded. He knew that he was right. But he's an energonaholic, he can't help himself.

He grabbed another cube. Optimus walked to the table and sat right next to him. Megatron laid his upper torso across the table. Optimus was about to clean up the mess when he walked up to the depressed mech and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it," the new Autobot leader softly asked.

"Mmm," was Megatron's reply. Obviously he didn't want to. His memories haunt him, and he doesn't want to make it worse by talking about it. Well, in his case... He sat down next to the silver mech. Giving him the best comfort he possibly can.

"I understand that you don't want to talk about it. It's okay..." He rubbed Megatron's shoulder.

The Walter P-38 sat back up and poured the cool alcoholic beverage down his throat. Optimus took his now empty cube,"Let me throw it out for you. And clean up the mess," Optimus offered.

Megatron nodded. He laid back down on the table. Optimus threw out the empty cube and started cleaning up the shattered shards of empty energon cube and alcoholic energy. He turned to him and said, "It's always a good idea to talk to someone about your problems, so you can tell anyone. Ratchet, Ironhide, Hot Shot or any other Autobot. Just ask for help when you need it. Don't be scared to ask because of what people might think or it's too much trouble... or you just don't want them to worry. They won't think any less of you, they won't think it's any trouble at all, and they care about you. They'll be happy to help," he paused, but then continued, "Think about Kaliedo. If you had a nightmare like you did tonight, wake her up and tell her. She would do anything to help you and be there for you."

He sat up straight and looked up at Optimus. It was the best piece of advice that he had ever received. He was right. Kaliedo was his best friend. And now his precious girlfriend. He thought about telling her when he got back to his quarters to go back to sleep.

The scent of high grade got to Optimus. But he managed through it. Once the high grade was cleaned off, and the cube shards were picked up, he placed it all in the waste receptical. A figure then approached the doorway of the mess hall. It was Armada Starscream, the little fraternal twin brother of Starscream.

He was saved by Optimus in a Russian forest. He was mangled an beaten. Armada Megatronous, Megatron's first younger brother, sexually and physically abused him. But thanks to Optimus, he was saved. He's now part of the Autobots, and he has nightmares about Armada Megatron sometimes. He's only been abused for two years before he was saved, and already, there's an affect on him. Apologizing constantly for things he didn't do, and he's afraid of everyone he meets.

He was scared of meeting Megatron. But after a while, they got along and told each other a little bit of their pasts. To get to know each other better. They realized that they suffered the same thing, but Megatron suffered sexual abuse since five through age sixteen. Armada Starscream only suffered for two years, and he doesn't have as much nightmares about his past as Megatron about his. Megatron usually have nightmares almost every time he goes to sleep. But Armada Starscream gets nightmares once every two weeks. Ratchet and Red Alert analyzed their unconscious activity, and that's what they came up with.

Armada Starscream bit his bottom lip. Optimus walked up to him, "What are you doing up so late?"

Armada Starscream couldn't sleep, so he just wanted to walk around. But until he heard the breaking of an energon cube, "I heard a shattering glass noise, so I wanted to know what it was..."

Optimus smiled, "It was just Megatron. He needed a small cube of high grade energon. He's an energonaholic so he tends to drink himself to sleep," he said.

The white and red mech nodded. He looked at Megatron sitting at the small table. He was still in deep thought.

"Well, I'm going back to bed," he lifted himself off the table and walked out of the mess hall.

Optimus looked at Armada Starscream, "Come on, Starscream. I'll take you back to bed."

...

Megatron walked back to his room, and saw Kaliedo sitting up.

She looked up and rushed to him with worry, "Meggie, there you are," she embraced him, "I was worried about you. Where have you been?"

Megatron has to tell her. He said to himself that he would anyway. She loves him, and he knows that. But she'd be more worried about him, and that would break his spark a little. But then again, he too would break her heart. So, he took a deep breath and exhaled sharply.

"I had a nightmare about my mother molesting me when I was young. So I went to the mess hall to get a small cube of high grade energon," he frowned slightly. He hoped that she won't worry so much about him. But she hugged him real tight, hearing about the fact that he woke up from a nightmare about his mother, and drinking high grade to wash away the pain.

"Meggie... I worry about you... constantly... so you have to tell me these things... so I can comfort you, be there for you... and protect you..."

Optimus was right, as always. Kaliedo would do anything to make him feel better, help him to ease his suffering or keep him safe from harm. He knelt down to meet his optics with her eyes. He kissed her softly.

"There is no one else in the world that would ease my pain, other than you, my love," He smiled his sweetest.

"Come on. Let's go back to bed." Kaliedo encouraged.

He stood back up and walked to his side of the berth. Kaliedo laid back down. Megatron laid beside her and held her close in his arms. She felt cradled and protected by the mech she truly loved.

"I love you, Kari," he whispered.

She nuzzled close to him, "I love you too, Meggie..."

She fell asleep. He ruffled her hair again, -she radiates like the stars in the inky blackness of the night sky-, he thought. His optic lids betrayed him at last, and drifted into recharge...


End file.
